Le désir et la haine
by Ivrian
Summary: COMPLETE. Après la fin de la guerre, Hermione Granger plonge en enfer, et entame une liaison destructrice et purement sexuelle avec son ennemi de toujours, Draco Malfoy... DARK FIC. ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR !
1. La fin du commencement

Le désir et la haine

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire est à moi…

**Paring** : HG/DM.

**Rating **: R + NC 17, et avertissement aux lecteurs : fic très sombre, contenant des scènes très sensibles.

**Résumé **: La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Faite prisonnière par des mangemorts, Hermione Granger est violée, torturée et connaît l'horreur de voir son fiancé, Ron Weasley, assassiné sous ses yeux. Elle ne doit son salut qu'à l'intervention de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis toujours, qui se révèle être un agent double à la solde de l'ordre du phoenix. 

Après la fin de Voldemort, Hermione sombre lentement, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Incapable de remonter la pente, elle entame une liaison purement sexuelle, et franchement sado-masochiste avec Draco. Une liaison destructrice…

**Note de l'auteur : Bon, vous allez vraiment finir par me tuer… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette auteur qui commence encore une fic, alors qu'elle en a quatre autre en cours ! ? **

Ben voila, l'écriture est la meilleure thérapie que je connaisse quand ça va mal, et comme mon moral est assez bas en ce moment, je suis inspirée, donc j'écris. CQFD.

C'est quand même mieux que de prendre un flingue et d'aller tirer sur tout ce qui bouge en bas de chez soi, vous ne croyez pas ?

°°°

**1**

**La fin du commencement**

Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait dans ce cachot sombre et humide. Son corps brisé, ensanglanté, la rappelait sans arrêt à l'ordre, lui interdisant le moindre repos. Son œil tuméfié la faisait souffrir. Mais moins que son sexe lacéré par les coups de boutoir des monstres qui la retenaient prisonnière.

Son esprit ressassait sans relâche les derniers événements. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il avait pu s'écouler des semaines, voire des mois, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Le temps n'existait plus pour elle. 

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de la ramener dans sa prison dès qu'ils en avaient fini avec elle… EUX. Ses bourreaux. Lucius Malfoy et Richard Avery. Les deux hommes qui la violaient régulièrement, depuis… une éternité. Avery était une bête, avec des pulsions primitives. Elle ne le craignait pas. Mais Lucius… Lucius… Avec lui, c'était autre chose.

Tombé en disgrâce depuis des mois, il ne pardonnait pas à son fils Draco d'avoir pris sa place, d'être devenu le nouveau chouchou de Voldemort. Et il se vengeait de ses frustrations sur elle, victime sans défense. Il voulait réussir à la briser moralement comme il était parvenu à la détruire physiquement. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Oh, non !

Sa vessie douloureuse la rappelait à l'ordre. Elle essaya de se retenir encore un moment, mais au point où elle en était, c'était ridicule. Son cachot puait l'urine, la sueur et autres excréments. Elle n'avait pas pris de douche depuis… dieu seul savait quand.

Elle étouffa un petit rire amer en songeant que le distingué Lucius Malfoy ne se préoccupait guère de prendre son plaisir avec une souillon aussi négligée ! 

Hermione Granger ferma les yeux, refoulant les larmes salvatrices qui menaçaient de l'engloutir. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible. Sinon, ils la détruiraient. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour ses bourreaux, et se dit qu'au fond, elle avait de la chance de n'avoir été violée que par ces deux-là. Tant d'autres auraient pu passer entre ses cuisses !

Un visage s'imposa à son esprit et elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, accueillant avec joie la douleur qui lui permettait de ne pas éclater en sanglots. Un visage souriant, auréolé de cheveux roux, au regard pétillant. Son amour, son fiancé. Ron Weasley. Torturé à coups de sortilèges _Doloris_, puis finalement tué d'un _Avada Kedavra_ par un Voldemort qui avait pris grand plaisir à jouer avec lui. De toutes les manières, car si Malfoy et Avery aimaient les jeunes et jolies filles, les préférences de Tom Jedusor allaient nettement vers les jeunes hommes.

_Il l'avait forcée à regarder. Mon dieu ! Elle avait supplié, hurlé, menacé ! Elle avait même rampé. Il l'avait forcée à regarder le viol et le meurtre de Ron. A ce seul souvenir, Hermione sentit sa raison basculer, et se força à se concentrer pour ne pas perdre pied. _

Se concentrer. Se concentrer sur la haine. Et seulement la haine. La haine était son unique bouée de secours.

- La haine me sauvera, dit-elle à haute voix.

Il fallait qu'elle oublie ce qu'on lui avait fait. Il fallait qu'elle oublie l'image de Ron, exsangue, assassiné par ce malade. Elle devait survivre. A tout prix. Pour la haine et la vengeance. Pour Harry, aussi. Harry qui devait certainement les chercher sans trêve, à moins qu'il n'ait appris la mort de Ron, et qu'il la croit morte, elle aussi.

La jeune fille tenta de détendre ses membres engourdis par une trop longue immobilité. Le cliquetis des chaînes la rappela à l'ordre. Elle soupira, puis tendit brusquement l'oreille. Ses sens s'étaient affinés depuis sa captivité. Un bruit de voix au fond du couloir… Des pas. Puis le grincement caractéristique de la porte du cachot.

La lumière crue lui fit fermer les paupières. Après quelques secondes, elle les rouvrit, tentant de distinguer l'inconnu. Une haute silhouette se découpait en contre-jour. Hermione laissa ses pupilles s'habituer et finit par distinguer des cheveux d'un blond très clair, avant de croiser un regard d'acier en fusion.

- Laissez-moi seul avec elle.

Le ton de commandement était celui d'un homme habitué à être obéi. Le sous-fifre n'insista pas. Elle entendit ses pas décroître lentement. Le jeune homme s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur.

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, sang-de-bourbe, c'est que tu ne sens pas la rose.

Draco Malfoy. Hermione dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater d'un rire hystérique. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça !

- Dray, articula-t-elle, la voix rauque. Tu viens prendre la place de papa, c'est ça ?

Le serpentard fronça les sourcils en s'approchant.

- Alors, tu vas me violer, toi aussi ?

Elle se mit à hurler de rire, incapable de se contrôler davantage. Une gifle cinglante la ramena à la raison, et elle ne put que le fixer, incrédule. 

- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise de nerfs, Granger ! siffla Draco entre ses dents.    

Il murmura brièvement quelque chose qu'elle ne put entendre, et elle se retrouva libre, débarrassée de ses chaînes.

- Tu n'imagines pas le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour te retrouver, grommela le jeune homme. Est-ce que tu peux marcher ?

Elle ne pouvait rien faire, à part le fixer, hébétée. Il s'en rendit compte car il répéta sa question avec plus de douceur.

- Peux-tu marcher ?

Hermione tenta de se lever, et retomba aussitôt. Il la rattrapa.

- Apparemment non, répondit-il pour lui-même.

Il la saisit dans ses bras et sortit du cachot. Elle ferma vivement les yeux, la lumière pouvait aussi être synonyme de souffrance. Draco continuait à parler en avançant à grandes enjambées le long du couloir vide. 

- Des mois que nous te recherchons… Les autres sont sur le point d'attaquer, mais navré pour toi, tu ne participeras pas à la bataille finale ! Tu n'es pas en état…

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. De quoi parlait-il donc ? Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Draco dut sentir sa peur et son incrédulité, car il abaissa son regard sur elle.

- Je travaille aussi pour l'ordre du phoenix, Granger, expliqua-t-il.

- Je… ne te crois pas.

Draco sourit. Il la reconnaissait bien là ! Elle allait avoir besoin de preuves.

- L'agent double que tu connais sous le nom de _The crow_, c'est moi.  

Bizarrement, elle le crut sur parole. Elle avait appris incidemment, des années plus tôt, qu'il adorait ce film moldu avec Brandon Lee.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- Voldemort est là en ce moment, répondit-il. Il faut qu'on se tire, car les autres vont attaquer, ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes. Hé oui, Granger, cet endroit est le dernier bastion des mangemorts et de leur chef ! La guerre est en train de se terminer, et nous saurons bientôt qui va survivre…

Hermione ferma les yeux. Peut-être était-il en train de lui mentir ? Peut-être tout cela n'était-il qu'un piège ? Mais tandis que celui qu'elle considérait depuis toujours comme son pire ennemi l'emportait loin de cet enfer, elle se disait qu'elle préférait mourir de sa main plutôt que de celle d'un autre.

- Weasley ? questionna soudain le serpentard. Où est-il ?

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta était si douloureux et si chargé de sens qu'il n'eut pas besoin de réponse supplémentaire. 

- Merde ! Désolé, Granger…

Ce fut alors qu'elle les entendit. Les clameurs. Au-dessus d'eux, on se battait. Les sortilèges se succédaient à une cadence infernale…

Un bruit de pas précipité, et elle tourna lentement la tête, en proie à une douleur lancinante.

- Draco, comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit une voix familière.

Hermione se retrouva en larmes dans les bras de Fred Weasley. Il la regarda, mi-horrifié, mi-bouleversé devant son état, avant de se tourner vers le blond et de lui dire d'un ton saccadé :

- ça y est, Harry est face à Voldemort ! Je la mets en lieu sûr et je rejoins les autres…

- Et moi, fit Draco, le visage figé en un masque de pierre, je m'occupe de mon cher père… Potter va avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible !

C'en fut trop pour la jeune fille. Le corps ravagé, incapable d'assimiler d'un coup toutes ces informations, Hermione Granger fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de sa vie : elle sombra dans une bienheureuse inconscience…

°°°

**A suivre… Dîtes-moi vite ce que vous en avez pensé… **


	2. Le repos des guerriers

Le désir et la haine

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire est à moi… NA !

**Paring** : HG/DM.

**Rating **: R + NC 17, et avertissement aux lecteurs : fic très sombre, contenant des scènes très sensibles.

**Résumé **: La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Faite prisonnière par des mangemorts, Hermione Granger est violée, torturée et connaît l'horreur de voir son fiancé, Ron Weasley, assassiné sous ses yeux. Elle ne doit son salut qu'à l'intervention de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis toujours, qui se révèle être un agent double à la solde de l'ordre du phoenix. 

Après la fin de Voldemort, Hermione s'enfonce lentement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Incapable de remonter la pente, elle entame une liaison purement sexuelle, et franchement sado-masochiste avec Draco. Une liaison destructrice…

****

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Teddyjes : Tu en pleures ? Non, quand même pas déjà ! ? Tu vas voir, ça va être pire !**

**Zmija : Coucou, toi ! Je commence à avoir des habitués, c'est génial ! Yes ! Donc, la suite, ce sera tous les quinze jours, parce que, comme tu le sais, j'ai quatre fics en cours !**

**Hikari : Unanime ? En effet ! Et je dois t'avouer que j'en suis la première surprise ! Vu le genre de la fic, je m'attendais à des réactions moins positives… Je suis contente !**

**Strawberry**** field : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite !**

**Emy : Je ne lâche pas l'affaire !**

**Kaorulabelle : Des fics qui ont la classe ? *Ivrian qui rougit* Là, tu m'as vraiment fait plaisir… Je suis émue.**

**Lady Lianna : La première fois que tu lis une fic de ce genre ? Je suis flattée ! Et j'espère que tu vas continuer, malgré les scènes sensibles à venir…**

**Link**** 9 : Choc ? Sans aucun doute ! Je suis contente que tu adores !**

**Miss Duracel : Ton pseudo me fait trop délirer ! MdR ! Et dis-toi que tu ne trippes pas toute seule ! Mon grand amour se demande sérieusement ce que je fume en écrivant cette fic !**

**Abaddon : C'est moi qui suis ta dévouée servante, et honorée de recevoir une rewiew du chef des légions infernales ! A moins que tu ne sois fan du groupe ? Et oui, **_The crow_** est un film culte pour moi. Je l'ai vu pas moins de cinq fois au ciné… J'espère que la suite de ma fic ne te décevra pas…**

**Anna McCoy : Un grand avenir ? Je l'espère ! Comme j'espère que tu continueras à être conquise… Décevoir mes lecteurs, c'est ma hantise.**

**Alisa**** Adams : Glauque ? Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! Voilà la suite !**

**Bibi : Merci de tes encouragements ! La suite est là ! **

**Baby Chang : Triste… Voilà le maître mot ! J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire…**

**Loumiolla : Elle est là, elle est là, elle est là ! Quoi ? Mais la suite, voyons !**

**Raziel : Qui a vu… verra. Vu ? *Petit clin d'œil***

**Angelinadelacour : Salut, toi ! Contente de te revoir ! Eh ben non, tu vois, je ne me retiens pas ! D'autant plus que j'ai du temps devant moi !**

**Bonbon : Miam ! J'en mangerais bien, moi, des bonbons ! Suspense… oui et non. Ils vont finir dans un plumard, ils vont se déchirer, ils vont se battre… Oh ! OOOPS ! Mais je suis en train de dévoiler toute la fic, moi !**

**Allis : Oui, tu vas voir que ce n'est franchement pas une fic rigolote… ou alors, c'est que j'ai raté mon coup ! **

**Petite elfe : Alors, tu les as lus les quatre autres, lol ? Dis-moi vite ce que tu en as pensé ! **

**Celinette**** : *Bonds de joie* T'es toujours là, t'es toujours là ! I'm happy ! Je viens de lire le chapitre 13 de « _Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle », c'est toujours aussi génial, mais la perverse en moi demande avec vigueur : c'est quand le lémooonnn ? MdR !       _**

***

**Note de l'auteur : **Donc, je me répète… Exceptionnellement, vu le nombre de rewiew (**21 !!!**) pour le premier chapitre, je vous livre un nouveau chapitre avant l'heure. Mais les prochains update se feront tous les quinze jours pour chaque fic !

**21 rewiews pour un seul chapitre !** *Ivrian qui saute partout, transformée en kangourou*

Je dois admettre que vous m'avez agréablement surprise. Je m'attendais à des réactions beaucoup plus négatives… Je vous expliquerai pourquoi un autre jour… ou un autre chapitre !

**°°°**

**2**

**Le repos des guerriers**

_Son sexe en elle, lui rappelant cruellement, douloureusement, qu'elle n'est qu'un objet… La souffrance, encore et toujours. Ce regard de bête, ces ahanements de brute… Cette odeur de sperme et de sueur… Et cette voix avinée._

_- Hé, Lucius ! Tu viens m'aider à sauter cette garce ?_

_§_

_Le visage dur de Lucius Malfoy… Ses coups, ses cigares qu'il prend plaisir à éteindre sur elle, ses sifflements rauques contre sa peau…_

_- Tu es ma petite putain, sang-de-bourbe, à moi, rien qu'à moi…_

_§_

_Le visage de Ron, hurlant silencieusement sa souffrance tandis que Voldemort le besogne. Son ultime souffle, pour elle, uniquement pour elle…_

_- Tu dois… vivre, Mione… Promets-le moi…_

_Et puis le sortilège impardonnable…_

- NON ! NON ! NOOOOOOON !!!!

Hermione Granger se réveilla en sursaut d'un sommeil hanté de cauchemars. Son propre cri l'avait ramenée à la réalité. Jetant un regard apeuré autour d'elle, elle vit la chambre blanche et se rappela. Elle était à Ste Mangouste. C'était fini. Son calvaire était terminé.

Harry avait vaincu Celui-dont-on-n'aurait-plus-jamais-peur-de-prononcer-le-nom. Il était venu la voir la veille, lui avait pris tendrement la main, et l'avait écouté déverser sa douleur et sa solitude, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Puis il lui avait dit que Voldemort avait souffert avant de mourir, et en voyant la lassitude dans ses yeux, elle avait su que c'était vrai. Ils avaient perdu leur innocence. Tous les deux.

La guerre était finie, certes, mais la vie ne serait plus jamais la même pour les survivants. Trop vécu, trop vu, trop fait de choses horribles.

Hermione soupira. Sept jours qu'elle se trouvait ici. Sa faiblesse lui faisait parfois horreur. Elle n'était capable de marcher seule que depuis la veille. Elle se leva du lit, restant immobile en attendant que sa tête cesse de tournoyer, puis se dirigea vers la douche.

Elle laissa l'eau bienfaisante couler sur elle, puis saisit le savon et frotta, frotta, encore et encore, jusqu'à avoir la peau quasiment en sang. Il lui semblait que quoi qu'elle fasse, la souillure serait toujours là, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais propre. C'était sa septième douche en 24 heures. Elle savait que tout ça n'existait que dans sa tête, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. 

Elle avait été violée et torturée. La certitude que les deux monstres qui avaient fait ça brûlaient en enfer à l'heure actuelle ne lui apportait que peu de réconfort. Avery avait été tué par les jumeaux Weasley. Et Lucius Malfoy… par son propre fils. C'est du moins ce que Harry lui avait raconté.

Peu importait. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Elle ne pourrait jamais retrouver le respect d'elle-même.

- Tu n'es pas responsable, lui avait dit Harry. Tu ne pouvais rien faire !

Elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de sa propre impuissance. Elle qui s'était toujours crûe si forte ! Elle éclata brusquement en sanglots. Elle se sentait maintenant si faible, si misérable ! Elle était détruite, aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Voilà ce que ces ignobles salauds avaient réussi à faire d'elle ! Une loque humaine…

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, qu'elle parvienne à se reconstruire… Tâche ô combien difficile ! Elle en avait parlé au personnel de Ste Mangouste. Tous avaient été unanimes : la guérison ne se ferait pas du jour au lendemain.

Bientôt. Bientôt, elle quitterait l'hôpital. Et plus tard, elle sortirait enfin de cet enfer qui empoisonnait son corps et son esprit. Elle réussirait… ou elle périrait en essayant. Elle était plus forte que ses bourreaux ne l'avaient crû. 

- Hermione Granger, dit-elle à haute voix. Intacte et vivante.

Cette phrase allait devenir son leitmotiv…

***

Son visage lorsqu'il l'avait tué. Cet inconnu. Cet homme qui lui avait donné la vie. Son père.

Draco Malfoy laissa l'eau bienfaisante de la douche couler longuement sur lui, comme si elle avait pu le laver à jamais de ses impuretés. Comme si, grâce à ça, il pouvait enfin se sentir de nouveau… propre.

L'eau ruisselait sur sa peau, se mélangeant au sang. Zut ! Sa blessure s'était rouverte. Rien à battre… La voix de son père, encore et toujours dans sa tête…

_Tu es un sang pur, Draco ! Comment as-tu pu nous trahir ainsi, ta mère et moi ? !_

Au fond, tout ça n'avait plus guère d'importance. La guerre était finie, n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins, les interrogations subsistaient encore. Pourquoi diable avait-il décidé de choisir le camp de Potter ? ! Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il méprisait les sangs de bourbes, mais l'idée de devenir un chien-chien à Voldemort, comme son père, lui répugnait bien davantage.

Draco Malfoy n'aimait rien. Draco Malfoy ne croyait en rien. Et surtout pas en lui-même. 

Les vers d'un poème moldu lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire.

J'ai plus de souvenirs que si j'avais mille ans… 

Cela s'appliquait parfaitement à lui. Il se sentait aussi las de vivre qu'un vieillard. Le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules. Et le survivant devait certainement penser la même chose. Tous deux avaient à peine vingt ans…

Draco eut un rictus amer en songeant à tout ce qu'il avait dû accomplir pour gagner les bonnes grâces de Tom Jedusor. Meurtres, soumission, tortures… Un mangemort ne devait reculer devant rien pour satisfaire son lord.

Malfoy se demandait si avec le temps, il pourrait parvenir à se regarder de nouveau dans une glace sans avoir envie de vomir. Il en doutait.

Le jeune homme sortit de la douche et se sécha rapidement avec une serviette. Il repensait au moment où il était enfin parvenu à trouver Granger. Son rire hystérique.

Dray… Tu viens prendre la place de papa, c'est ça ? Alors, tu vas me violer, toi aussi ? 

Il eut un frisson de dégoût en imaginant ce qu'elle avait du endurer. L'odeur de sperme, de sueur et d'excréments était telle, dans ce cachot humide, qu'il avait dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas soulager son estomac. Mais elle était diablement forte, pour une sang de bourbe. Elle avait survécu sans devenir folle. Et bizarrement, cette constatation l'emplissait d'admiration… et de rage.

Lui sortait brisé de cette guerre. Mais elle, cette garce au sang impur, allait s'en tirer sans séquelles et reprendre une vie _normale_. C'était injuste. Mais c'était comme ça. Lui aussi devrait reconstruire son existence. Pour ce qu'elle valait…

**°°°**

A suivre… Une petite visite au ministère de la magie… 


	3. Déchéance

Le désir et la haine

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire est à moi… NA !

**Paring** : HG/DM.

**Rating **: R + NC 17, et avertissement aux lecteurs : fic très sombre, contenant des scènes très sensibles de sexe et de violence.

**Résumé **: La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Faite prisonnière par des mangemorts, Hermione Granger est violée, torturée et connaît l'horreur de voir son fiancé, Ron Weasley, assassiné sous ses yeux. Elle ne doit son salut qu'à l'intervention de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis toujours, qui se révèle être un agent double à la solde de l'ordre du phoenix. 

Après la fin de Voldemort, Hermione s'enfonce lentement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Incapable de remonter la pente, elle entame une liaison purement sexuelle, et franchement sado-masochiste avec Draco. Une liaison destructrice…

****

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Anya-Softwhisper**: Salut ! Dis donc, tu m'as vraiment scotchée ! Huit rewiews de toi dans la même soirée ! As-tu vraiment lu tout ce que j'ai publié sur FF.net ? Si c'est le cas, ça me fait très plaisir ! Le terme de « fic hors normes » m'a aussi beaucoup touchée… Bienvenue, donc, et j'espère bien que tu continueras les rewiews !

**Zmija** : Coucou, toi ! Toujours fidèle au poste ? J'en suis très heureuse ! P'tit Dray il est égoïste ? Mais voyons, c'est un Malfoy, ma chère (LOL !!!)…

**Lonnie** : *Ivrian, rouge tomate* Alors là, je suis touchée et émue. Ça me prouve que j'ai atteint mon but. J'espère que tu vas continuer à penser ça…

**Raphou** : Violente, triste et émouvante ? Oui, c'est ce que j'essaie de faire passer. Cette fic, telle que je la conçois, est tout sauf romantique. J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire, malgré les scènes… sensibles à venir.

**Link**** 9** : Salut, Link ! Je vois que tu continues à suivre ! Allez, nouveau chapitre ! Une autre rewiew, peut-être ?

**Baby Chang** : Merci beaucoup ! Mais tu sais, j'ai écrit d'autres fics de ce genre, et les rewiews, dirons-nous, n'étaient pas toute positives !

**Lune de Cristal** : Alors, là, tu m'as fait vraiment très plaisir ! Merci, merci, merci !

**Celinette** : Coucou, ma puce ! Je suis toujours très heureuse d'avoir une rewiew de toi ! Surtout une comme celle-là ! Tu sais que je n'en revenais pas… Tu me dis que tu es mal à l'aise… c'est exactement le genre de réaction que je veux provoquer avec cette fic ! Je veux que mes lecteurs me disent qu'ils ont une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre, que c'est tellement dur que ça les rends malades, mais qu'en même temps, ils veuillent connaître la suite ! J'espère vraiment que tu continueras à lire, même si tu es choquée et malgré le malaise. Pour ta fic, le paragraphe du lac est génial, donc, ne t'angoisse pas, tu as beaucoup de talent !

**Nicole Pavlovna** : Nicky, toujours heureuse de te savoir là ! Reste jusqu'au bout, hein ? J'veux pas perdre mes rewieweuses les plus fidèles !

**Lady Lyanna** : _Mea_ culpa, mea maxima culpa_ ! Désolée pour la faute d'orthographe ! J'ai horreur d'écorcher les noms, que ce soit à l'oral ou à l'écrit… tu me pardonnes ? Allez, une autre rewiew et je saurais que tu ne m'en veux pas !_

**Alisa**** Adams** : Coucou, la sorcière barjo ! P'tit Dray il a pété un câble ? Et encore, tu n'imagines pas à quel point… Du moins, pour l'instant ! Prochaine rencontre, chapitre 4… Avec plein d'autres rewiews, j'espère ?

**Luwelin** : Salut ! Très dur ? Certes… mais je n'imagine pas cette fic autrement. Tu continueras quand même à lire, j'espère ? Kiss à toi aussi.

**DW alias petite elfe** : Les études, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans la vie, crois-moi ! *Soupir* Si seulement je pouvais reprendre les miennes… Allez, quand tu auras un moment, j'espère une autre rewiew, lol !    

       

**°°°**

**3**

**Déchéance**

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre. Six mois… Un laps de temps très court… ou une éternité. Tout dépendait du point de vue. Pour Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la magie, ces six mois avaient eu la rapidité de l'éclair. Entre la réorganisation du monde magique, les poursuites et les procès des mangemorts, il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui. Pour le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, c'était le contraire…

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait impunément faire enrager un Malfoy. Et Fudge savourait pleinement ce moment. Il avait l'air matois d'un gros chat devant une jarre de lait. Ah, l'immense joie de faire plier un de ces arrogants serpentards de père en fils ! Fudge avait haï et craint Lucius Malfoy. Il découvrait maintenant l'immense plaisir de tenir son fils à la gorge.

Debout devant lui, Draco Malfoy, poings crispés, tentait vainement de juguler sa colère. Il avait peine à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Après tous les services rendus en tant qu'espion pour le compte de l'ordre du phœnix, le ministère, en la personne de Fudge, refusait purement et simplement de lui rendre ses biens !

- Monsieur, commença-t-il sur un ton doucereux qui  n'augurait rien de bon, je ne sais pas si vous avez bien compris la situation…

- Mon cher Draco, je suis réellement navré pour vous, coupa le ministre, mais tous les biens des mangemorts sont actuellement expertisés et confisqués en vue d'établir des preuves de leur culpabilité.

Fudge avait l'air aussi navré qu'une pucelle le soir de ses noces… Draco l'aurait volontiers étranglé, mais la perspective de finir à Azkaban, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'éviter, ne l'enchantait guère.

- Le manoir Malfoy ne fait pas exception à la règle, mon cher. Après tout, votre père n'était rien moins que le favori de Vold… heu… de…

- De Voldemort, alias Tom Jedusor, l'interrompit le blond, sarcastique. Vous pouvez prononcer son nom, maintenant, Fudge.

En tant normal, l'air stupéfait du ministre l'aurait fait hurler de rire. Mais la rage qui bouillonnait en lui anéantissait purement et simplement son sens de l'humour. La colère, la frustration et la haine semblaient être les seuls sentiments qu'il se sentait capable d'éprouver depuis la fin de cette maudite guerre.

Les jointures de ses poings blanchirent sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour se contrôler, et Fudge s'en aperçut. Machinalement, il recula d'un pas, incertain de la conduite à tenir. Draco Malfoy semblait bien près de perdre tout contrôle, lui qui s'était toujours si bien dominé.

Depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme avait l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser. Et surtout pas lui-même. Et il détestait ça.

- Fudge… Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, expertisez ce que vous voulez, mais rendez-moi ce qui me revient de droit… et vite !

- Mon cher ami…

- Il serait dommage que j'aie à vous rappeler mon rôle dans cette guerre, articula froidement Draco. Vous le regretteriez…

Cornélius déglutit avec difficulté.

- C'est une menace ? osa-t-il enfin demander.

Le sourire du serpentard lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Non, Monsieur le ministre. C'est une promesse.

La porte du bureau claqua violemment derrière lui, et ce bruit sourd lui procura une intense satisfaction. Elle fut malheureusement de courte durée. Sa fureur devant ce qu'il considérait comme une offense personnelle était telle qu'il en tremblait. Un Malfoy, obligé de mendier devant un crétin comme Fudge ! Quelle déchéance ! La famille était tombée bien bas…

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il fallait qu'il défoule sa colère sur quelqu'un. S'il avait pu se rendre au manoir familial, les elfes de maison auraient certainement trinqué. Mais là, il n'y avait personne. Personne à faire souffrir. Du moins, sans en subir ensuite les conséquences…

Les yeux de Draco s'étrécirent. Il y avait bien une autre solution… Elle ne lui apporterait pas l'immense satisfaction que lui aurait donné l'agression physique de Fudge, mais elle lui procurerait un certain réconfort. Un réconfort qui lui avait souvent été nécessaire pendant sa vie d'espion…

Il en gardait toujours sur lui. Vieille habitude… 

Dans les toilettes pour hommes, il observa, fasciné, la lumineuse et pure blancheur de la poudre. Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'on comparait la cocaïne à de la neige. Elle était si fine, si délicate… Bien sûr, ce serait moins bon qu'une petite injection, mais ça lui apporterait un bien-être tout aussi immédiat.

Draco sortit une paille de la poche de son jean, et sniffa délicatement la substance. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un léger filet de sang s'écoulait de sa narine gauche. Peu à peu, il sentit ses nerfs tendus se relâcher, et ferma les yeux en s'adossant à la porte. N'importe qui aurait pu le surprendre, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Personne de toute façon n'aurait rien trouvé à y redire… Il était majeur, et désormais maître de sa destinée.

Draco Malfoy avait commencé à se droguer six mois après avoir infiltré les troupes de Voldemort. Ça l'aidait à tenir le coup. La première fois, c'était après avoir assisté au viol et au meurtre de Lavande Brown, une ex-condisciple de Poudlard. Il se rappelait encore sa bouche frémissante, son regard implorant pour qu'on l'achève…

Le spectacle de ces bêtes assoiffées de sang, réclamant leur part de chair fraîche, l'avait profondément traumatisé. Mais en bon Malfoy, il n'avait pas cillé. Il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Et son père en avait été si fier…

Avec le recul, il s'interrogeait… Jedusor et Lucius avaient-ils su quelque chose de son penchant pour les stupéfiants ? Il avait été très discret, certes, mais il se demandait si son lord n'avait pas encouragé discrètement son accoutumance à la drogue… Il lui avait été si facile de s'en procurer.

Une vague d'apaisement le submergea, et il la savoura pleinement. Ces moments-là duraient si peu de temps. Quelques heures avant que le dégoût ne l'envahisse à nouveau. Quelques heures avant de recommencer à se haïr, et à haïr le monde entier…

Il massa sa nuque avec un soupir de bien-être. Ses pupilles dilatées, l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque, l'aiguisement de ses sens… Il aimait les sensations enivrantes que lui procuraient ces paradis dits artificiels.

Le ciel, l'enfer… Deux extrêmes pas si éloignés l'un de l'autre… 

°°°

**A suivre… Première rencontre depuis six mois…**


	4. Idées noires

Le désir et la haine

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire est à moi… NA !

**Paring** : HG/DM.

**Rating **: R + NC 17, et avertissement aux lecteurs : fic très sombre, contenant des scènes très sensibles.

**Résumé **: La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Faite prisonnière par des mangemorts, Hermione Granger est violée, torturée et connaît l'horreur de voir son fiancé, Ron Weasley, assassiné sous ses yeux. Elle ne doit son salut qu'à l'intervention de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis toujours, qui se révèle être un agent double à la solde de l'ordre du phoenix. 

Après la fin de Voldemort, Hermione s'enfonce lentement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Incapable de remonter la pente, elle entame une liaison purement sexuelle, et franchement sado-masochiste avec Draco. Une liaison destructrice…

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Zmija : Coucou, toi ! Mais j'espère bien que tu restes sur ta faim, lol !**

**Nicole Pavlovna : Dans le soft ? Non, pas pour cette fic là. Mais je suis capable d'écrire des choses très différentes, ç'est ça qui m'aide à décompresser…**

**Anya et Xérés : Salut, toi ! Non, Voldie n'est pas un dealer… Dray se demande juste si le lord n'avait pas compris qu'il consommait des stupéfiants. Quant à Fudge, si Dray veut avoir une chance de récupérer son manoir, il a intérêt à la jouer finement.**

**Lune de cristal : Coucou ! La cocaïne, c'est pour bien montrer son état mental. Je trouvais que ça cadrait bien avec ce qu'il a du faire pendant la guerre pour tenir le coup. Qu'on se le dise ! Hermione et Draco sortent détruits et instables de cette maudite guerre,  et c'est ce que j'essaie de faire passer. Désolée de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour…**

**Lulu-cyfair : Salut, mon ange des ténèbres ! Je suis flattée de t'avoir fait changer d'avis sur les fics dark… J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.**

**Lady Lyanna : Ouf ! Je suis soulagée que tu ne m'en veuilles pas !**

**Lord Abaddon : Mon « Saigneur » (Pardonne-moi ce mauvais jeu de mots), à mon tour d'être impressionnée. Mon penname provient bien du cycle des épées. Ivrian était le prénom du premier amour du Souricier gris. Pour répondre à tes questions, effectivement, j'ai lu des ouvrages de démonologie et j'ai écouté du death métal. Dire que j'en suis fan est un peu exagéré. Disons plutôt que je m'intéresse à des sujets très divers, et que je me félicite d'avoir une culture éclectique. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pu m'empêcher d'aller visiter ta bio lorsque j'ai vu que tu t'étais inscrit. Et je dois t'avouer que j'ai été très touchée et émue de voir ce que tu avais écrit sur moi. J'espère te garder longtemps comme lecteur, et lire moi-même prochainement une de tes fics. **

**Voldarchie : Salut et bienvenue ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite. **

Paprika Star : Salut ma petite épice ! Contente de te voir encore fidèle au poste ! Et contente de voir que ça te plait toujours !

**Alisa**** Adams : Encore une qui est fidèle au poste ! Super ! Et merci encore pour les rewiews !**

**Link**** 9 : Salut ! Fudge, arrêter d'être con ? Autant demander à Raffarin d'arrêter d'avoir l'air d'un gros bœuf ! Hermione revient dans ce chapitre…**

**Miss Holy Black : Salut ! Ben oui, tu vois, quand je déprime, j'écris que des conneries, lol ! Si tu as lu d'autres trucs de moi, tu as du voir que j'écris des trucs très différents. Donne-moi vite ton opinion.**

**Celinette : Coucou, copine ! Alors toi, je t'en veux ! Nous laisser comme ça en plan dans le chapitre 13 de ta fic, j'étais en pétard ! Et la conversation, alors, elle arrive, oui ! ? MdR, ta fic s'améliore de chapitre en chapitre. Au fait, tiens-moi au courant pour tes études et tes partiels ! Je veux tout savoir !**

**DW : Salut ! Alors on ne soupçonnait pas Draco de se droguer, hein ? Mais il y a plein d'autres choses que tu ne soupçonnes pas *rire sadique* ! Voila le chapitre suivant…**

 ****

**°°°**

**4**

**Idées noires**

Assise au bar, Hermione regardait Harry danser avec Ginny. Ça lui faisait plaisir de les savoir ensemble. Pour autant que quelque chose puisse encore lui faire plaisir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de les suivre dans ce bar ?

Le _Dionysos_ était certes un endroit agréable, mais elle n'avait pas la tête à sortir et à prendre du bon temps avec des amis. Parfois, il lui semblait qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais l'envie de s'amuser. Simplement s'amuser. Alors l'envie de vivre…

Il était deux heures du matin. Hermione avait commencé à boire sérieusement une heure plus tôt. Elle ne remarquait même plus les regards inquiets que lui lançaient ses deux amis. Elle ne prit pas garde au fait que Harry avait quitté la piste de danse pour la rejoindre, et ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'une main ferme attrapa son verre et l'empêcha de boire une nouvelle gorgée. Un regard noir se posa sur le survivant, qui ne se démonta pas.

- Je crois que tu as assez bu, Mione, dit-il gentiment.

- Oh, lâche-moi, Harry ! Tu n'es pas mon garde-chiourme !

Saint Potter ! Cette manie qu'il avait de toujours vouloir jouer les chevaliers sans peur et sans reproches ! Autrefois, elle trouvait cela adorable… Aujourd'hui, ça l'agaçait prodigieusement.

- Mione, je me fais du souci pour toi…

- Mais il ne faut pas ! dit-elle avec une gaieté factice. Je me sens en pleine forme !

Même s'il était parfois d'une naïveté confondante, Harry était loin d'être stupide. Et là, elle se payait franchement sa tête.

- Hermione, soupira-t-il. Tu vas le payer par une magnifique gueule de bois, demain…

- Harry, coupa-t-elle. C'est mon problème, d'accord. Ce soir, j'ai envie de rouler sous la table.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna en direction de la piste de danse, prouvant par là-même qu'elle n'en était pas encore arrivée à ce stade. Harry la regarda quelques minutes se déhancher de façon anormalement lascive, puis haussa les épaules et rejoignit Ginny.

Quelques minutes plus tard, voyant que le jeune homme embrassait sa petite amie, Hermione s'éclipsa discrètement et se réfugia dans les toilettes. Elle appuya son front glacé contre la vitre et frissonna, en proie à un malaise qui lui était désormais habituel.

Elle sentait l'alcool courir dans ses veines, se diluer dans son sang, lui apportant une euphorie bienvenue. Elle voulait juste se sentir bien. Est-ce que c'était trop demander ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie bien…

Elle fixa son reflet dans le miroir jusqu'à en avoir la nausée, jusqu'à être incapable de le supporter davantage. Son poing se leva et frappa violemment le verre, le faisant voler en éclats. Son image, dispersée en mille petits fragments, la contempla avec stupéfaction.

Fascinée, elle regarda le sang qui s'échappait de sa main couler le long du mur. Rouge rubis… Le liquide sombre exerçait sur elle une attraction qui confinait au vertige. Si beau, si pur, si… évident. Un simple morceau de verre, et sa vie s'enfuirait en quelques heures… Elle se viderait de ce mal-être, de cette anesthésie des sens en même temps que de son sang… Oui, ce serait si facile… Trop facile. Et Hermione Granger n'avait jamais choisi la voie de la facilité.

Elle jeta un sort de guérison, et un autre pour réparer le miroir avant de sortir des toilettes et de retourner au bar, hébétée.

- Un double whisky, commanda-t-elle.

Elle en avala la moitié d'une traite.

- Doucement, ce n'est pas de l'eau ! fit le barman, inquiet.

- Mêlez-vous de vos oignons, je suis une grande fille !

Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Du calme, ce que j'en disais, moi… c'était pour vous éviter des lendemains difficiles.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc tous à se préoccuper de son bien-être ? ! C'était lassant…

- Quand la demoiselle aura fini son verre, vous lui en mettrez un autre. C'est moi qui régale !

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la voix. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, passablement éméché, lui fit un clin d'œil grivois. Elle lui retourna un rictus dégoûté.

- Merci pour l'offre, mais je paye mes consommations toute seule.

- Oh, allez, ma jolie ! T'as l'air de broyer du noir, je peux peut-être te remonter le moral ?

- J'en doute, répondit-elle avec répugnance.

Et elle se leva pour aller rejoindre ses amis. L'atmosphère commençait à devenir franchement lourde. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il saisit son bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma poulette ? J'suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ?

Hermione jeta un regard sur la piste de danse. Et merde ! Ginny et Harry n'étaient pas en vue. Au moment où elle aurait eu vraiment besoin d'eux, ils lui faisaient faux bond !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit-elle à l'homme de sa voix la plus calme, tout en essayant délicatement de se dégager. Je suis d'humeur à boire seule, c'est tout.

La main sur son bras se fit plus brutale, et cela la renvoya brusquement à des souvenirs douloureux. Extrêmement douloureux. Elle replongeait dans son enfer personnel. Paniquée, elle se débattit avec une vigueur accrue.

- Lâchez-moi, bon sang !

L'homme se rapprocha, menaçant, mais une voix nonchalante le stoppa net.

- Je crois que la demoiselle n'a pas envie que tu lui imposes ta compagnie, mec !

L'individu se retourna vers l'intrus. Un jeune homme blond au visage impassible. Un serpentard. 

Se rendant compte que le nouveau venu faisait presque une tête de plus que lui, et accusait une musculature impressionnante, due à des années de pratique du quidditch, l'agresseur se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. La phrase suivante lui fit prendre une décision rapide.

- Casse-toi vite avant que je te défonce la gueule. Compris ?

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy se retrouvaient seuls, face à face. Pour la première fois depuis l'évasion de la jeune fille. Six longs mois.

Le bien-être du à l'alcool s'était complètement dissipé. Le malaise de la sorcière revint en force. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Pas lui. 

Le fils de son bourreau. L'homme qui l'avait vue dans cet état pitoyable. La dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à rencontrer ici.

Draco l'observait, le visage impénétrable. Il avala une gorgée de son verre de bourbon.

- Je t'offre un pot, Granger ?

Il fallait qu'elle refuse. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Elle le devait. Mais les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Et elle ne put que s'écouter les prononcer, incrédule.

- Ramène-moi chez moi, Malfoy.

°°°

**Voilà, à suivre ! Le prochain chapitre, on rentre dans le « vif » du sujet…**


	5. Baise moi !

Le désir et la haine

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire est à moi… NA !

**Paring** : HG/DM.

**Rating **: R + NC 17, et avertissement aux lecteurs : fic très sombre, contenant des scènes très sensibles de sexe et de violence.

**Résumé **: La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Faite prisonnière par des mangemorts, Hermione Granger est violée, torturée et connaît l'horreur de voir son fiancé, Ron Weasley, assassiné sous ses yeux. Elle ne doit son salut qu'à l'intervention de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis toujours, qui se révèle être un agent double à la solde de l'ordre du phoenix. 

Après la fin de Voldemort, Hermione s'enfonce lentement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Incapable de remonter la pente, elle entame une liaison purement sexuelle, et franchement sado-masochiste avec Draco. Une liaison destructrice…

****

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

****

**Lune de cristal : **Coucou, toi, et merci encore ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me touche de lire des messages pareils. Ça me prouve que j'arrive à faire passer ce que je veux au niveau des émotions des personnages, et c'est ça le plus important, pour moi.

**Zmija** : Merci à toi, j'espère que tu continueras à penser ça. Parce que ça va devenir plus dur…

**Emy** : Merci beaucoup !

**Lonnie**: Encore une rewiew qui me touche beaucoup… Merci d'avoir pris de ton temps pour l'écrire.

**Teddyjes** : Bisous, et non, je ne lâche pas l'affaire !

**Celinette** : Ah, ma puce ! Toujours là ? J'espère que tu vas la suivre jusqu'au bout, cette fic ! Et moi aussi, ma grande, je suis accro à ton talent ! Vive toi ! J'attends ton compte rendu sur tes études...

**Voldarchie** : Salut, toi ! Trop courte, la suite ? Bah, ça dépend de ce que j'ai à mettre dans le chapitre, en fait…

**Joanne Granger** : Et bien, oui, noir c'est noir ! J'écris des choses très diverses, mais cette fic, j'avais vraiment envie qu'elle soit très sombre…

**Anya et Xeres** : Là, tu m'as vraiment émue avec ta rewiew… C'est la première fois que je ne sais pas quoi écrire à part… merci.

**Keina**** 1** : Perso, je n'ai rien contre le gnan gnan… Parfois, j'aime même en écrire. Mais cette fic, je la sens d'une certaine manière, et je peux te dire que certaines scènes sont très difficiles à écrire. Merci encore pour ta rewiew, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

**Linoa**** 2112** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir que tu trouves l'histoire remplie d'émotions diverses, c'est le but ! Voila la suite !

**Lady Lyanna** : Trois fics sur le feu ? Et bien alors, on est deux ! Est-ce que tu publies aussi les tiennes sur FF.net ? Il va falloir que j'aille les lire !

**Alisa**** Adams** : Salut, ma petite sorcière déjantée ! Dray, ce n'est que douceur et finesse, voyons ! C'est un serpentard, après tout, lol !

**Bibine** : Mais ne t'excuse pas, voyons ! L'important, c'est que tu lises et que tu aimes !

**Hiroshima** : Alors là, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as fait plaisir ! C'est exactement les sensations que je veux faire ressentir à mes lecteurs. Là, tu m'as vraiment touchée ! Je suis sur la bonne voie si on m'écrit des messages pareils… Je veux vraiment interpeller les gens avec cette fic !

**Angelinadelacour** : Coucou, Angie ! J'espère que le vif du sujet ne va pas trop te dérouter, lol !

**DW** : Toujours là, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Tu me suis jusqu'au bout de la fic si j'update toutes les semaines ?            

**°°°**

**5**

**Baise-moi !**

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait ce qui lui arrivait. 

Lorsque Draco Malfoy avait décidé de sortir et d'aller s'éclater au _Dionysos_, c'était dans l'intention bien arrêtée de se défouler en baisant. Homme ou femme, peu importe…

Il n'imaginait pas qu'il allait ramener Granger chez elle et entrer boire un dernier verre. Et visiblement, elle non plus. Les yeux dans le vague, elle semblait complètement ailleurs.

En fait, Hermione se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça. Elle était partie sans même prévenir Harry et Ginny. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre…

Elle ne ressentait rien, ni culpabilité, ni ennui. Rien. C'était bien ça le problème. Hermione Granger voulait à nouveau ressentir quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle avait invité Draco Malfoy chez elle ?

L'ennui, c'est qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Une monumentale erreur. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir en lui autre chose que le fils de Lucius. Il avait ses yeux, son regard glacial qui vous fouillait jusqu'à l'âme. Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait entrer ? Voulait-elle vraiment se prouver qu'il était différent de son père ? Ou bien qu'il était pire ? 

Tout ça n'avait aucun sens…

- Fous le camp, Malfoy, dit-elle soudain d'un ton las.

- C'est toi qui m'as invité, Granger, fit-il remarquer avec nonchalance.

- Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi…

Elle avait murmuré ces mots à mi-voix, plus pour elle-même que pour lui. Mais il les entendit quand même. Un rictus méprisant déforma ses traits fins.

- Oh, si, Granger, tu le sais parfaitement.

Elle lui jeta un regard troublé, indécis.

- Tu voulais savoir si je valais mieux que mon père, au plumard.

Ces mots, énoncés sur un ton froid, parvinrent au cerveau embrumé de la jeune fille avec un temps de retard. Stupéfaite, elle se demanda si elle avait bien entendu. Il lui semblait inconcevable qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose d'aussi ignoble.

Et soudain, une rage sans nom déferla sur elle. Elle le frappa de toutes ses forces. La marque rougeâtre de sa main s'imprima sur la peau pâle du serpentard, et elle ne put que la fixer, fascinée. Le cœur battant pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, dans l'attente des représailles qui ne se firent guère attendre.

La gifle projeta sa tête en arrière, fendant sa lèvre où perla une goutte de sang. Elle la lécha, en savourant l'amertume.

- Tu as pris goût à la violence, c'est ça, Granger ?

Elle l'attrapa par le cou, ramenant son visage vers elle.

- Je te hais, Malfoy, murmura-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres.

Avant de lui donner un baiser. Un baiser qui avait tout d'une morsure. Le goût écœurant du sang envahit leurs bouches, et ils l'apprécièrent tous deux pleinement.

Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur, et elle tira avec hargne sur sa chemise, faisant sauter les boutons. La vision de son torse musclé l'électrisa. Elle se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure, en un mouvement inconscient. Une chaleur diffuse montait en elle, lancinante, tel un aiguillon qu'on enfoncerait dans sa chair à vif. 

Les yeux de Draco avaient pris la teinte de l'acier en fusion. Il approcha ses lèvres de la bouche tremblante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ? chuchota-t-il.

Il le savait très bien. Mais il voulait l'entendre le dire. Premier acte de soumission.

- Je veux… que… tu te casses… de chez moi ! parvint-elle à articuler, le souffle haletant.

- Mauvaise réponse !

Il attrapa le léger haut de soie et le déchira sur toute la longueur, dévoilant les seins ronds et fermes de la jeune fille. Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa lorsqu'il en prit la pointe entre ses dents. Elle le repoussa violemment, la respiration coupée.

Draco la fixa, les yeux étrécis, stupéfait d'être dans un tel état d'excitation alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de commencer à jouer. Un sentiment de malaise l'envahit en réalisant qu'il avait envie d'elle, comme jamais auparavant il n'avait eu envie d'aucune femme. 

Ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout. Pour lui, les femmes n'étaient qu'un objet de plaisir. Une passade qu'il satisfaisait de temps en temps. Mais il gardait le contrôle. Toujours. Et il entendait bien que ça continue, cette fois encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ? répéta-t-il avec brusquerie.

Hermione ne pouvait que le regarder, les yeux voilés, incapable de répondre. Alors il la secoua violemment, l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Le choc lui coupa le souffle, et lui fit perdre la dernière étincelle de raison qu'elle possédait encore.   

Elle se jeta sur lui, toutes griffes dehors, et lacéra son visage d'ange, dans une vaine tentative pour détruire son infernale séduction. Puis elle arracha un à un les boutons de son jean, avant de glisser sa main dans son boxer. Ses doigts se refermèrent violemment sur le sexe dressé.

- C'est ça que je veux, connard !

Le reste de leurs vêtements atterrirent sur le sol. Deux corps nus s'abattirent sur les draps d'une blancheur immaculée. Deux corps luttant l'un contre l'autre avec frénésie. Chacun avec le même désir et la même rage de posséder l'autre, de le marquer à jamais de son empreinte.

Les mains de Draco s'incrustèrent profondément dans la chair fragile et douce des cuisses de sa compagne. Sa virilité tendue se frotta contre le sexe douloureux, exacerbant encore et encore le désir d'Hermione.

En réponse, elle enfonça profondément ses dents dans son cou, lui arrachant un grondement, plaisir et douleur mêlés. Il empoigna sa chevelure auburn et la ramena en arrière, avec une telle force que les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ? répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois.

Il voulait qu'elle se rende, qu'elle se soumette. Il ne la prendrait qu'à cette condition.

Les yeux d'Hermione étincelaient, haine et désir mêlés dans sa tête en une sarabande infernale. La torture de sentir son sexe à l'entrée de son intimité était insoutenable. Alors elle abdiqua.

- Je veux que tu me baises, Malfoy ! hurla-t-elle. Baise-moi ! BAISE-MOI !

Il entra profondément en elle, son regard ne quittant pas le sien, avant de commencer à se mouvoir brutalement. Et c'était encore une lutte à mort.

Forniquer. Haïr. Se faire la haine comme d'autres se font l'amour. Avec passion. Avec intensité. Avec violence. Sentir le corps de l'autre fusionner avec le sien. Sentir l'étincelle au creux de son ventre s'enflammer jusqu'à devenir un véritable brasier. Et exploser de jouissance ensemble, enfin, dans un ultime spasme, un ultime coup de rein…

Ils venaient de se servir l'un de l'autre pour évacuer leur haine, leur angoisse et leur dégoût du genre humain. Draco roula sur lui-même pour dégager la jeune fille de son poids. Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes, uniquement troublé par leurs respirations haletantes.

- Je te hais, sang-de-bourbe, siffla-t-il enfin, les yeux encore assombris de désir.

Elle lui renvoya le même regard. Soudain, elle était incapable de supporter la vue de ce corps masculin. Tout ça l'écoeurait profondément.

- Je te hais aussi, salaud ! cracha-t-elle, folle de rage, avant de lui donner un violent coup de poing sur l'épaule. Maintenant, tire-toi de chez moi !

Sans un mot de plus, mais avec un sourire victorieux, le serpentard se leva et se rhabilla. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

Elle s'effondra sur le lit, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Elle avait couché avec son pire ennemi. Comme une chienne en chaleur. Avec quelqu'un qui la haïssait et la méprisait autant qu'elle-même le haïssait et le méprisait. Et elle avait adoré ça…

L'odeur de sperme et de sueur dans la chambre lui fut soudain intolérable. Dans un mouvement de rage, elle arracha les draps et alla les jeter dans sa panière à linge. Puis, saisissant la courtepointe rouge sombre, elle s'en enveloppa et se recroquevilla en position fœtale.

Pour la première fois depuis de trop longs mois, Hermione Granger dormit comme un bébé…

**°°°**

**Voilà, à suivre… J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérouté… Mais il est probable que vous le serez encore bien davantage d'ici la fin de la fic !   **

**A part ça, il est évident que Dray et Mione vont tout à fait bien, et sont parfaitement sains dans leur tête… n'est-ce pas ?      **


	6. Troubles lendemains

Le désir et la haine

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire est à moi… NA !

**Paring** : HG/DM.

**Rating **: R + NC 17, et avertissement aux lecteurs : fic très sombre, contenant des scènes très sensibles.

**Résumé **: La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Faite prisonnière par des mangemorts, Hermione Granger est violée, torturée et connaît l'horreur de voir son fiancé, Ron Weasley, assassiné sous ses yeux. Elle ne doit son salut qu'à l'intervention de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis toujours, qui se révèle être un agent double à la solde de l'ordre du phoenix. 

Après la fin de Voldemort, Hermione s'enfonce lentement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Incapable de remonter la pente, elle entame une liaison purement sexuelle, et franchement sado-masochiste avec Draco. Une liaison destructrice…

****

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

****

**Je vous présente par avance mes excuses si les réponses aux rewiews sont plus courtes que d'ordinaire, mais j'ai 39,5 de fièvre, les yeux qui larmoient, bref, vous voyez le tableau ! **

**Zmija** : Salut ! T'es certaine qu'ils sont parfaitement sains ? Moi, je ne crois pas, lol !

**Ptite**** pouline** : Merci beaucoup et grosses bises à toi aussi !

**Keina**** 1** :  Salut, Keina ! Hé oui ! Plein de rebondissements pour la suite…

**Lady Lyanna** : Salut ! Okay, je vais aller lire ça le plus rapidement possible…

**Alisa**** Adams** : Coucou, la sorcière barjo ! Merci d'être toujours là !  

**Hiroshima** : J'ai très bien compris ce que tu veux dire, rassure-toi ! Merci de continuer à lire !

**Lonnie** : Alors là, c'est toi qui m'as franchement touchée et émue. Si quelqu'un m'écrit ce genre de rewiews, c'est que j'ai atteint mon but… Merci à toi.

**Lululle** : Coucou, toi ! La voila, la suite !

**Kaorulabelle** : Routine ? Nan, connais pas, moi !!!

**Celinette** : Merci, ma puce, d'être toujours là et de me suivre dans mes délires…

**Lord Abaddon** : Bonsoir, Mon Saigneur… Le résumé de ta fic en cours m'a mis le sang à la bouche, c'est le cas de le dire ! Là, je ne tiens franchement pas la forme… Avec ton autorisation, puis-je t'envoyer un mail d'ici quelques jours afin que nous « discutions » plus amplement ?

**Nicole Pavlovna** : Salut, Nicky ! Ben, tu vas voir ce qui se passe…

**Anya et Xeres** : Merci, ça me touche énormément et ça me prouve que j'ai atteint mon but qui est d'interpeller les gens…

**Idril**** Elanesse** : Merci pour la rewiew, et je te fais moi aussi plein de grosses bises… N'attrape pas mes microbes, surtout !

**Teddyjes** : Salut, et merci de continuer à lire ! Ouais, le commentaire un peu sarcastique, c'était une piètre tentative pour faire de l'humour, dans une fic qui en manque totalement !

**Lulu-Cyfair** : Kiss Kiss à toi aussi, ma Lulu, et merci d'être là !

**Ptite**** elfe** : Salut, toi ! ET bien on est deux à être malades comme des chiens… On va fonder un club !

**Angelina**** Delacour** : Déroutant ? C'est exactement ce que je veux que soit cette fic ! Ne t'attends pas à savoir où tu mets les pieds, lol !       

**°°°**

**6**

**Troubles lendemains **

Le reflet du miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme à la barbe naissante, torse nu, les traits tirés. Il fronça les sourcils en se rasant. Et merde ! Les plaies que lui avaient infligé les ongles de sa partenaire d'un soir le faisaient souffrir.

Granger… Un sourire joua sur les lèvres pleines de Draco Malfoy en se remémorant la nuit précédente. Qui aurait cru que cette petite garce se montrerait aussi bandante ? Il avait vraiment pris son pied en la baisant, la veille…

Cela lui ouvrait des horizons nouveaux. Il ne répugnait plus autant à poser ses mains de sang pur sur le corps d'une sang de bourbe…  Elle avait réagi d'une manière si prometteuse. Le sang afflua avec violence dans son bas-ventre lorsqu'il revécut mentalement ses cris, ses gémissements de plaisir. 

Et pour finir, il avait dormi comme un loir, pour la première fois depuis des lustres.

Intéressant. Très intéressant.

Sainte Hermione, vierge et martyre, s'avérait aussi salope au lit que la plupart de ses partenaires de débauche. Peut-être même encore davantage… 

L'enfer n'est jamais aussi excitant que lorsqu'il se cache derrière un visage d'ange…

***

Elle s'étira devant la glace, s'étonnant de trouver son corps à la fois si semblable, et pourtant si différent. Rapport sexuel. Elle avait eu du sexe pour la première fois depuis six mois. Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'elle finirait bonne sœur. Les séances avec les psychomages devaient peut-être porter leurs fruits…

Hermione Granger haussa les épaules, irritée. La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps, ni l'envie, d'avoir peur. Trop concentrée sur une autre envie… celle de sentir le sexe de Draco Malfoy en elle.

La jeune fille fit la moue. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de l'analyser. Marre de tout analyser, bordel !

Elle éclata de rire et se laissa retomber, entièrement nue, sur le lit. Tout d'abord, elle avait été dégoûtée de sa propre conduite. Mais une autre vérité avait rapidement supplanté cet écoeurement. Elle s'était sentie… vivante, pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Elle avait ressenti quelque chose, bon sang !

Le sexe à ce niveau, c'était comme une drogue dure… on devenait vite accro.

Se relevant avec vivacité, Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant les marques sur ses cuisses. Le salaud ! Il n'y avait pas été de main morte !

Mais bizarrement, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir… Tout en le haïssant toujours, avec autant de force que pendant leurs études… Un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Au moins, maintenant, elle savait.

Il méritait vraiment son surnom de dieu du sexe…

***

En fin de matinée, dans l'appartement du survivant, l'ambiance était franchement tendue. Ginny Weasley tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle croisa le regard troublé de son petit ami.

- Harry, dit-elle enfin, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas le genre de Mione de s'en aller sans même nous dire au revoir.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules d'un air las.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, Ginny. Et ça m'inquiète un peu.

- Moi aussi. Je serais plus rassurée si nous allions chez elle.

- Ginny, elle a téléphoné pour s'excuser et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle avait besoin qu'on la laisse un peu tranquille.

La rousse lui jeta un coup d'œil songeur.

- Quelqu'un l'a raccompagné ?

Harry soupira.

- Non, elle est rentrée seule. En tous cas, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

- Elle t'a menti, énonça tranquillement la jeune sorcière.

Le jeune homme sursauta.

- Quoi ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ? !

- Appelle ça une intuition… Mais je suis quasiment certaine qu'elle était avec quelqu'un, cette nuit.

- Mais bon sang, Gin ! Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? !

- Rien, Harry, rassure-toi. Je pense juste qu'elle a rencontré une personne avec qui elle a passé un moment à discuter, et si tu veux mon humble avis, c'est exactement ce qu'il lui faut.

Harry la fixa, indigné.

- Gin, elle a perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait il y a six mois à peine ! Et je te signale que nous parlons de ton frère, là ! Mon meilleur ami !

Le jeune homme fulminait tellement qu'il en tremblait. Il s'arrêta net en voyant le regard vert qu'il aimait tant s'embuer de larmes.

- Harry, fit la jeune fille en posant une main sur son bras, j'adorais Ron, mais il n'aurait pas souhaité qu'Hermione sombre dans la solitude et le désespoir. Il aurait voulu qu'elle recommence à exister… Et pour le moment, elle ne semble pas décidée à s'en sortir. Elle me fait peur, je t'assure ! Parfois, elle semble aussi vivante qu'un zombie…

- Il faut lui laisser le temps, Ginny… Elle a été violée et torturée, ne l'oublie pas. Aucun d'entre nous n'est sorti intact de cette guerre, et Hermione encore moins que tout autre…

- Je sais, Harry, murmura la rousse. Je voudrais juste la voir reprendre goût à quelque chose. Et si c'est en trouvant le bonheur avec quelqu'un, je serais la première à applaudir, je t'assure…

- Je persiste à croire que c'est trop tôt, Ginny… Elle n'a pas encore fait son deuil, fit doucement le brun.

La jeune fille se blottit dans ses bras, incapable de refouler davantage ses larmes.

- Je… je sais, sanglota-t-elle, craquant complètement. Moi non plus ! Oh, mon dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne le reverrai plus jamais !

Harry la serra plus étroitement contre lui, enfouissant son visage fatigué dans la chevelure cuivrée.

- Je pense sans cesse à tout ça, Harry… Il est mort dans la douleur, dans l'abjection, de la manière la plus ignoble !

- Et c'est pour ça qu'on va lui décerner la médaille de l'ordre de Merlin, à titre posthume.

Le survivant avait employé un ton cynique et désabusé. Ginny ferma les yeux.

- Je trouve ça tellement… dérisoire et hypocrite, soupira-t-elle, en écho aux pensées de son compagnon. On va nous décorer pour les horreurs que nous avons commises pendant cette maudite guerre !

- Le peuple a besoin de héros, Ginny, non de bourreaux.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie d'aller à cette cérémonie, mais l'ordre de Merlin était la plus haute distinction qui puisse exister, et ne pas honorer le ministère de leur présence aurait été une insulte à la mémoire de leurs amis, de tous ces gens morts pour que règne la liberté.

Ils s'étreignirent plus fort, en proie au doute, à l'angoisse, mais aussi à l'émerveillement devant ce petit miracle : un nouveau matin ensemble. Ils étaient deux rescapés d'un monde en ruine, espérant un jour recommencer à vivre. Au lieu de simplement survivre…

°°°

**A suivre… La cérémonie de remise de l'ordre de Merlin…**


	7. L'ordre de Merlin

Le désir et la haine

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire est à moi… NA !

**Paring** : HG/DM.

**Rating **: R + NC 17, et avertissement aux lecteurs : fic très sombre, contenant des scènes très sensibles.

**Résum **: La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Faite prisonnière par des mangemorts, Hermione Granger est violée, torturée et connaît l'horreur de voir son fiancé, Ron Weasley, assassiné sous ses yeux. Elle ne doit son salut qu'à l'intervention de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis toujours, qui se révèle être un agent double à la solde de l'ordre du phénix. 

Après la fin de Voldemort, Hermione s'enfonce lentement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Incapable de remonter la pente, elle entame une liaison purement sexuelle, et franchement sado-masochiste avec Draco. Une liaison destructrice…

**Note de l'auteur** : Voila enfin le chapitre 7. Je vous présente d'ores et déjà toutes mes excuses. Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à updater, mais mon ordinateur m'a lâchée et je suis restée sans pendant un bon moment. Je dois maintenant retaper sur Word tous les chapitres de mes fics que j'ai écrit avec un bon vieux stylo ! Vous voyez le tableau, lol ?

D'autre part, merci infiniment de toutes vos rewiews. Elles me touchent et m'encouragent énormément. Je suis une personne qui se remet en cause en permanence et qui doute beaucoup d'elle-même et de ses « aptitudes » à l'écriture. 

Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, mais cette fanfic, je l'écris avec mes tripes, je donne tout ce que j'ai à l'intérieur, c'est peut-être pour ça que nombre d'entre vous la trouvent si « humaine »… Mais je sais aussi que je n'en serai jamais totalement satisfaite. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je voudrais que cette fic soit la perfection. Malheureusement, on ne peut jamais l'atteindre.

Voilà, j'arrête le bla bla et l'introspection, et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

****

****

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

****

**Maxence : **Merci à toi pour ta rewiew. Elle m'a fait chaud au cœur, car ce genre de petit mot simple me remonte le moral ! Merci encore. J'espère que tu continueras à suivre l'histoire.

**Tiakin** : Merci à toi de me rewiewer à ton tour. Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes, car c'est une fic à laquelle je tiens tout particulièrement. 

**Lune de Cristal** : Salut et merci ! Ordre de Merlin première classe, pour moi c'est le summum et comme ils sont des héros de guerre, il leur fallait au moins ça !

**Marielune** : Merci et désolée pour le retard, voila la suite !

**Teddyjes** : Coucou, toi ! Merci d'être encore et toujours l ! Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais la voila enfin, cette suite !  

**Lonnie** : Salut ! Je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser pour le retard, mais confer note de l'auteur, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes ! J'espère te garder pour la suite, hein ?

**Alisa**** Adams** : Coucou, ma sorcière barjo ! Merci de me soutenir et d'être encore l

**Sely** : Bonjour ! Tu sais que j'ai rarement eu autant de plaisir à lire une rewiew ? Elle m'a énormément touchée, et c'est peu de le dire. Concernant tes questions, je t'y réponds par mail, car je ne veux rien dévoiler. Encore MERCI à toi. J'espère vraiment te garder comme rewieweuse pour cette fic. 

**Lululle** : Salut, ma Lulu ! Ouais, Dray n'a pas usurpé sa réputation, lol !

**Flo**** 007** : Coucou ! Mais c'est précisé dans le résumé… « une liaison purement sexuelle et franchement sado-masochiste ». J'ai prévenu mes lecteurs, ne t'attends pas à une histoire à la guimauve, lol ! (Non pas que je n'aime pas la guimauve mais elle n'a rien à faire ici…)     

****

**°°°**

**7**

**L'ordre de Merlin **

La gentry du monde magique avait répondu présente à ces mondanités qui s'annonçaient exceptionnelles. En ce samedi soir, le ministère décorait de l'ordre de Merlin les héros de la guerre. C'était LA cérémonie à ne pas manquer.

_Quelle connerie ! _ songeait Hermione. _Ce que nous avons dû faire et subir pendant cette foutue guerre leur importe peu. Ce qui compte, c'est l'apparence. Faire bonne figure, et oublier très vite les atrocités commises de part et d'autre ! Combien d'entre eux savent que Ron est mort après avoir été violé et torturé par Voldemort ? Surtout… combien veulent **vraiment **le savoir ?_

Elle avait envie de hurler. Sa rage, son angoisse, son impuissance. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas l'un de ces bien-pensants qui était parti à la place de Ron ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de poser à voix haute cette question. On l'aurait prise, à juste titre, pour une folle.

Elle ne pouvait que se taire et sourire aux flatteurs qui la félicitaient d'avoir reçu cette distinction suprême : l'ordre de Merlin, première classe. Ils en bavaient tous de jalousie. Tant d'hypocrisie lui donnait envie de vomir.

Si Ginny et Harry n'avaient pas été auprès d'elle, nul doute qu'elle se serait effondrée. Et elle savait qu'il en allait de même pour eux. Aucun des membres du trio ne souhaitait se trouver là ce soir. Mais aucun ne pouvait l'éviter. Trop de héros de l'ombre s'étaient sacrifiés pour qu'ils puissent survivre et mener le monde magique à la victoire.

Parfois, Hermione plaignait Harry. Tant de poids sur ses épaules… Bien plus important que le sien. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas craquer ? Mais il lui suffisait de surprendre l'un des regards qu'il posait sur Ginny quand il croyait que personne ne l'observait. Et elle avait la réponse à sa question.

Il l'aimait. Elle l'aimait. Et c'était ce qui leur permettait à tous deux de ne pas flancher. Ce qui leur permettrait de retrouver une vie normale.

Elle, Hermione Granger, autrefois la « _Miss Je sais tout de Poudlard_ », n'avait plus rien. Son amour était parti, son amour l'avait quittée. Et ne se tenait devant cette belle assemblée, droite et digne malgré tout, qu'une belle coquille vide.

Pourtant, chaque parcelle du corps de la jeune fille se sentait en cet instant intensément vivante. Chaque terminaison nerveuse, chaque fibre de son être était consciente de **sa** présence. Elle avait brièvement croisé ses yeux gris au cours de la cérémonie, mais s'était par la suite interdit de le chercher du regard. Elle l'avait ignoré. Il avait fait de même. 

Pourtant Draco Malfoy, tout comme Hermione Granger, savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en rester là. Cette étrange attraction, faite de sexe et de haine, était trop violente pour être niée longtemps. D'ailleurs, avaient-ils vraiment envie de la nier ?

Hermione refusait de s'interroger trop longtemps sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti au cours de cette fameuse nuit. Douleur, plaisir, soumission, domination… Il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup pour devenir dépendante. Pourtant, la pulsion purement sexuelle qui la poussait vers son ennemi d'enfance était peut-être sa seule chance d'évacuer ce mal-être qui la rongeait…

A son corps défendant, la jeune fille chercha le serpentard. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle l'avait vu bavarder avec Fudge et Dumbledore, et la discussion paraissait plutôt… animée. Or, à cet instant, il semblait avoir disparu. Peut-être était-il parti…

Hermione haussa les épaules, essayant de se persuader qu'elle s'en fichait. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, elle devrait peut-être faire pareil, et filer à l'anglaise. Cette expression typiquement française la fit sourire.

Jetant un coup d'œil à ses deux amis, elle les vit danser devant l'orchestre. Ginny avait posé la tête contre l'épaule de Harry et tous deux fermaient les yeux, se laissant doucement bercer par la musique.

Hermione quitta la salle de réception si discrètement que personne ne s'en aperçut. Elle grimpa lentement les escaliers et déambula sans but précis dans les couloirs du ministère. 

Sur l'une des portes, on pouvait lire « Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la magie ». Avec un petit sourire moqueur, la jeune fille entra.

Le bureau de Fudge était à l'image de l'homme. Pompeux et arrogant. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur la salle de bal. Hermione n'alluma pas la lumière. Ainsi personne ne pourrait la voir. Elle alla se poster devant la vitre et observa les convives. Elle retint un petit rire en voyant que Maugrey fol œil avait « harponn » Fudge et ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Un bruissement d'étoffe sur sa droite se fit entendre. La jeune fille ne sursauta même pas. Tout juste son cœur accéléra-t-il un peu ses battements. Oh, si peu… 

Elle avait senti sa présence avant même d'entrer dans la salle. De même que maintenant, elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

- Tu n'es pas avec tes amis, Granger ?

Toujours cette même voix traînante.

- Comme tu peux le constater, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

Un instant de silence. 

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se sentait lasse à en mourir. Lasse de ce petit jeu. Devant son air absent, Draco sentit la colère monter en lui, telle une marée noire. Elle voulait éviter de regarder la vérité en face ? Très bien. Mais il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le genre de type qu'on peut ignorer aussi facilement.

Il l'empoigna violemment par le bras et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je vais te dire pourquoi, Granger, tu es ici et pas en bas.

- Vas-y, le défia-t-elle, sarcastique. C'est fou ce que ça m'intéresse.

Il se pencha, jusqu'à frôler sa bouche.

- Parce que tu es comme moi, souffla-t-il. Tu es ténèbres, et non pas lumière.

_Assez de préliminaires. Assez de fausses vérités. Je m'en fous de ce que tu crois savoir sur moi. Tu t'en fous de ce que je pense de toi._

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Brutalement. Parce que la bestialité était le seul mode de communication possible entre eux. La violence. La haine… Leur seul langage commun. 

Elle lui mordit la lèvre. Il répondit en la plaquant contre le mur. Sans cesser le baiser.

Elle gémit quand il remonta lentement sa robe le long de ses cuisses fuselées. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes quand il lui ôta sa petite culotte et quand ses doigts trouvèrent son intimité.

Draco la contempla, les yeux étincelants. Elle était plus dangereuse que n'importe quelle drogue. Mais il n'avait jamais su résister à l'attrait du danger. Il adorait ça. Cette poussée d'adrénaline lorsque l'on plonge au plus profond de soi-même, de sa propre noirceur, et que l'on ne sait pas si l'on va en sortir intact. Cette excitation sauvage, extrême, que procurent les sentiments les plus forts…

La haine n'est pas seulement un aphrodisiaque. C'est aussi un fantasme puissant…

Il libéra son sexe durci de sa prison de vêtements et plongea en elle, encore et encore. Il la vit fermer les yeux et lui saisit durement le menton. 

- Non, dit-il. Je veux que tu me fixes quand je te ferai jouir.

_Je veux te soumettre. Te faire expier. Célébrons nos pêchés et consumons notre haine. Bienvenue dans mon  enfer… Ce sera aussi le tien._

- Regarde-moi.

Et ces simples mots faillirent la mener au bord du gouffre. Elle se concentra sur les sensations. Son membre allant et venant en elle, ses traits tendus par la montée du plaisir, ses mouvements de plus en plus brusques. Ses mains enserrant ses poignets, marquant sa chair…

- Je veux te prendre de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, sang de bourbe…

Il avait murmuré ces mots tout contre sa peau.

- Ou tu veux, comme tu veux, quand tu veux… , haleta-t-elle en retour.

Son ventre était en feu. Tourments dans son âme et dans son corps. La tension se relâcha en une explosion de jouissance, puis en une plénitude rarement égalée. Il donna encore deux ou trois coups de reins plus violents, puis se libéra en elle avec un grondement purement animal. Leur union charnelle leur laissa un arrière-goût amer, qu'ils jugèrent tous deux fort agréable.

Le souffle court, ils se regardèrent un moment, avant de se séparer et de se rajuster. 

Aucun ne s'en rendit vraiment compte, mais à ce moment, leur liaison venait de commencer…

°°°

**Voilà, à suivre… c'était plutôt gentillet… (enfin, moi et mes notions, j'vous jure !)**

**J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, car c'est un chapitre de transition. Là, leur histoire de sexe débute réellement… **

**Ce chapitre est aussi un clin d'œil à une série que j'aime beaucoup… et qui m'a pas mal inspirée pour cette fic ! Vous devinez laquelle ?**

**En espérant que ça vous plait toujours, je vous dis « A bientôt » !**


	8. Le jeu du lion et du serpent

Le désir et la haine

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire est à moi… NA !

**Paring** : HG/DM.

**Rating **: R + NC 17, et avertissement aux lecteurs : fic très sombre, contenant des scènes très sensibles.

**Résum **: La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Faite prisonnière par des mangemorts, Hermione Granger est violée, torturée et connaît l'horreur de voir son fiancé, Ron Weasley, assassiné sous ses yeux. Elle ne doit son salut qu'à l'intervention de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis toujours, qui se révèle être un agent double à la solde de l'ordre du phénix. 

Après la fin de Voldemort, Hermione s'enfonce lentement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Incapable de remonter la pente, elle entame une liaison purement sexuelle, et franchement sado-masochiste avec Draco. Une liaison destructrice…

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

****

Caro : Non, je te rassure, je ne laisserais pas tomber cette fic avant de l'avoir terminée. J'aurais certainement des moments de doute, de ras-le-bol. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas. J'y mets tout simplement trop de moi-même. Je faisais allusion à l'épisode ou Buffy se trouve au-dessus du Bronze, regardant ses amis danser. Spike arrive et… la baise, ni plus ni moins. Moi aussi, j'ai adoré cette relation Spike/Buffy dans la sixième saison, qui est, à mon humble avis, la meilleure de toute la série.

Maxence : Ta rewiew m'a énormément touchée, Maxence, car elle correspond tout à fait à ce que je pense. En ce qui me concerne, cette fic relève totalement de la thérapie. Elle me permet de mettre noir sur blanc mon mal-être, mon angoisse. Alors non, merci à toi. Ta rewiew me prouve que j'ai atteint mon but : interpeller les gens. Sur ce monde en décomposition. Comme tu l'as si bien dit.

Lily Evans/Potter : La suite devrait venir normalement toutes les semaines, si je maintiens le rythme. Probable ? Oui, j'avais envie de mettre un peu de notre monde dans celui de la magie.

Zmija : Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la lâcherai pas de sitôt. Continue à être toujours là, ça m'encourage beaucoup.

Teddyjes : Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse ! Je vais la lire et le laisserai une rewiew. Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes toujours autant.

Lulu-Cyfair : Salut, ma Lulu ! Heureuse de te savoir fidèle au poste. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses ? Crois-tu que je vais devenir schizo à force d'écrire des fics aussi radicalement différentes les unes des autres ? Ça m'inquiète un peu, lol !

Lonnie : Je t'ai fait froid dans le dos ? Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, crois-moi ! Oui, j'ai tenté de la traduire en anglais, mais je ne continuerai que lorsqu'elle sera finie. C'est vraiment trop de boulot, sinon. J'essaierai de ne plus vous faire attendre un mois, c'est promis ! A bientôt et merci.

Eternamm : Merci et à bientôt, j'espère.

Maewyn : Tu me vois extrêmement flattée. Quatre fics sur des centaines ? Oui, je suis très touchée, d'autant plus que je mets énormément de moi dans cette fic. Alors, merci infiniment. J'espère te garder comme lectrice. Effectivement, il s'agissait de Buffy.

Angy : Coucou, toi ! C'est la saison six de Buffy contre les vampires à laquelle je faisais référence. Bizzzz !

Lady Lyanna : Moi, ce qui me touche le plus, c'est qu'elle vous touche, vous, lecteurs, et que vous me le disiez. Effectivement, j'en ai gros sur le cœur, comme tu le dis, et écrire est la meilleure thérapie que je connaisse. Un chef d'œuvre ? Arrête, là, je suis toute rouge !

Anya et Xeres : Oui, j'ai voulu faire ressortir toute l'ironie des récompenses d'après guerre, lorsque l'on sait les horreurs qui y ont été commises. Ravie de voir que mon couple Ginny Harry t'a plu.

Paprika star : Ah, Draco et la récupération de ses biens… toute une histoire, qui trouvera son dénouement prochainement.

Ithilwyn : Mais on a tous un petit côté pervers ! Bravo, c'est bien Buffy !

Pititemeg : La série, c'est Buffy contre les vampires, saison 6. Merci, voilà la suite.

Sely : Moi aussi, j'espère arriver à mener à bien cette relation forte et malsaine entre Hermione et Draco, sans me perdre en route. J'y mets en tous cas énormément de moi. Je suis flattée de voir que tu es aussi accro !

DW : Entièrement d'accord, vive le désespoir ! Et rassure-toi, il n'y a pas de gens normaux, il n'y a que des malades…

Evil_girl123 : Bravo ! Tu es la seule à m'avoir cité l'épisode !

Alisa Adams : Coucou, ma sorcière barjo ! Merci d'être toujours là.

Lululle : Tout à fait. Herm Draco, couple fusionnel, dans le côté négatif du terme. Destructeur.

**°°°**

**8**

**Le jeu du lion et du serpent **

Depuis presque trois ans qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas changé. Draco n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'y revenir pendant la guerre. Mais en entrant, il constata tout de suite que l'aimable fouillis régnant dans l'antre du directeur était toujours identique à ses souvenirs d'école.

Au milieu du décor, Albus en personne, élément rassurant et stable en ces temps troublés, le regardait avec un sourire aimable.

_Rassurant et stable… ce vieux magouilleur machiavélique !_

Draco retint un sourire ironique. Ce vieillard malicieux était tellement retors qu'il aurait mérité d'être le chef de la maison Serpentard ! Le combat s'annonçait rude, et Draco carra les épaules. Il s'avança au centre de la pièce, et pendant quelques silencieuses minutes, le vieux lion et le jeune serpent s'observèrent attentivement.

Le premier, une expression bienveillante sur sa figure, le deuxième, dans l'expectative. Se demandant pourquoi diable Cornélius Fudge lui avait demandé de rendre visite au seul homme que Voldemort ait jamais craint. Bien qu'il commençât  à en avoir une vague idée…

- Draco… Cela me fait plaisir. Nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis…

Le directeur s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler.

- … Depuis la cérémonie de remise de l'ordre de Merlin, professeur Dumbledore, répondit le jeune homme.

Le ton de sa voix montrait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas dupe de la prétendue amnésie de son ex-directeur.

La partie avait commencé entre eux. La première manche d'un jeu étrange dont Draco n'était pas certain de bien comprendre le but, ni les implications.

- Seigneur ! Trois mois déj

La voix n'était que douceur et onctuosité. Malfoy s'avança et passa un doigt léger sur les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Pas le moindre grain de poussière. Net, sans traces. Une maniaquerie à l'image du propriétaire du lieu.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici, Albus ?

Draco n'était pas homme à s'encombrer de fioritures.  

- Pour le plaisir de ta compagnie, mon enfant.

Le serpentard lui jeta un air las.

- Jouons franc jeu, voulez-vous. J'en ai plus qu'assez des doubles sens. 

Albus Dumbledore soupira. Le jeune homme aux traits fatigués qui lui faisait face avait plus d'importance à ses yeux qu'il ne le croyait. Lui, le directeur de Poudlard, avait vu pendant des années cet adolescent tourmenté errer, hésiter entre ombre et clarté avant de faire son choix final : servir la lumière en rejoignant les ténèbres.

Il avait vu le fils renier la voie toute tracée par son père. Le fils tuer le père. Et il savait que Draco se considérait comme damné à tout jamais pour ce parricide.

- Draco… Qu'est-ce que Cornélius t'a dit, au juste ?

- Que c'était vous que je devais voir si je voulais… voyons, quels termes a-t-il employés déj ? Si je voulais des _appuis favorables_pour récupérer mes biens.

Le sarcasme était évident. Le visage du vieux lion resta impassible.

- Et qu'en as-tu conclu ?

- Que c'est vous qui tirez toutes les ficelles, asséna froidement le blond. Si la procédure en cours tarde tant, c'est parce que **vous** le voulez.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard.

- Tu es très perspicace, Draco, laissa finalement échapper Dumbledore.

Les traits du jeune homme se crispèrent.

- Pourquoi, Albus ? interrogea-t-il, amer. Dîtes-moi pourquoi ! N'ai-je pas été un parfait petit espion, tous ces derniers mois ? N'avez-vous pas eu tous les renseignements que vous vouliez grâce à moi ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple…

Le poing du serpentard s'abattit sur le bureau, avec une telle violence que celui-ci en trembla.

- Bordel ! En quoi est-ce compliqu ? ! Rendez-moi la maison ou je suis n ! Rendez-moi ce qui me revient de droit !!!

Une boule d'angoisse lui serrait la gorge. Le regard d'Albus s'emplit de compassion… et de tristesse.

- Montre-moi tes mains, Draco.

Surprise. Incompréhension.

- Comment ?

- Tends tes mains devant toi. Bien droites.

Malfoy avait compris. La peur lui noua le ventre en un nœud serré, faisant remonter la bile au bord des lèvres. Pourtant, il ne se défila pas. Il leva ses doigts en un geste de défi, son regard ne quittant pas celui du vieillard.

Incapable de maîtriser leur tremblement.

- Tu es en manque, mon enfant, fit doucement le directeur.

_J'ai besoin d'un fix… _

Cette phrase se mit à tournoyer dans la tête de Draco comme une ronde sans fin. Comment avait-il su ? Et puis, quelle importance ! Albus était toujours au courant de tout. Quelquefois, il arrivait à Draco de penser qu'il était le diable en personne. Bien plus que ne l'avait jamais été Jedusor.

Sa vision se troubla. Il se força à détourner la tête, retenant de toutes ses forces les larmes de découragement et de désespoir qui menaçaient de l'engloutir. Un Malfoy ne se laisse jamais aller… Devant personne.

Un bruissement d'ailes et un doux murmure… Un léger contact. Fumseck venait de se poser sur son épaule.  Le jeune homme plongea dans les yeux mordorés, et une sensation d'apaisement infini l'envahit. Il aurait été si simple de s'abandonner, d'oublier sa douleur et son angoisse, de pleurer, enfin…

Mais Draco ne voulait pas de ça. Surtout pas de ça. Il ne voulait pas oublier. Il ne voulait pas renoncer à sa colère. Pas d'apaisement, pas de pardon pour Draco Malfoy. Alors il fit appel à la rage sourde qui dormait en lui, et repoussa violemment le phénix.

L'animal se posa sur son perchoir, le fixant de son regard triste. Le même que celui d'Albus. Mais le jeune serpent refusa de se laisser attendrir.

- Foutez-moi la paix, Albus ! siffla-t-il. Oui, je suis un drogu ! Et alors ? ! Je vous emmerde, vous et tous les bien-pensants du monde magique !

Il agrippa le lion fatigué au collet, froissant la robe impeccable sous ses doigts crispés par la colère.

- Vous vous en foutiez bien, pendant la guerre, de savoir ce que je faisais pour survivre, hein ? Du moment que vous aviez vos précieuses informations, le reste pouvait bien aller au diable ! Vous savez ce que Voldemort m'a fait faire, vous le savez ? !

- Oui, je le sais… Ou du moins, je m'en doute…

La voix d'Albus n'avait été qu'un murmure. Devant cette explosion de haine pure, il était complètement désarçonné.

- Non, Albus, grimaça Draco. Vous n'en avez aucune idée.

Il le relâcha. Lentement. Très lentement. 

- Et vous vous en foutez royalement.

- C'est faux, Draco, nia le directeur avec véhémence. Bien au contraire. Je me fais énormément de souci pour toi.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

- Tu es en train de te détruire.

- Rendez-moi ce qui m'appartient.

- Je ne peux pas. Pas tant que tu seras dans cet état.

Le serpentard eut un rictus méprisant.

- Oh si, vous le pouvez. Vous le pouvez et vous le ferez, Dumbledore. Ou croyez-moi, je ne détruirai pas que moi-même.

Le vieux lion savait reconnaître quand il avait perdu une manche. Ses épaules se voûtèrent. Subitement, le poids des ans lui parut terriblement lourd.

Le visage fermé, le regard dur, le dernier des Malfoy se détourna et quitta le bureau de son ancien directeur. Il lui venait une envie irrésistible de se défouler.

Le corps doux et chaud de Granger se tordant sous le sien… Suppliant, gémissant. 

Si la sang de bourbe se trouvait chez elle lorsqu'il arriverait, elle allait vraiment le regretter… ou énormément apprécier… tout dépendait du point de vue.

°°°

A suivre… Le prochain chapitre méritera amplement son rating R, vous êtes prévenus. 


	9. Perdre le contrôle

Le désir et la haine

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire est à moi… NA !

**Paring** : HG/DM.

**Rating **: R + NC 17, et avertissement aux lecteurs : fic très sombre, contenant des scènes très sensibles.

**Résum **: La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Faite prisonnière par des mangemorts, Hermione Granger est violée, torturée et connaît l'horreur de voir son fiancé, Ron Weasley, assassiné sous ses yeux. Elle ne doit son salut qu'à l'intervention de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis toujours, qui se révèle être un agent double à la solde de l'ordre du phénix. 

Après la fin de Voldemort, Hermione s'enfonce lentement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Incapable de remonter la pente, elle entame une liaison purement sexuelle, et franchement sado-masochiste avec Draco. Une liaison destructrice…

**Avertissement de l'auteur** : **Le chapitre que vous allez maintenant lire mérite pleinement son rating R + NC17, pour violence (psychologique, entre autres) et sado-masochisme.**

****

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

****

Nicole Pavlovna : T'es de retour, c'est génial !

Teddyjes : Ils sont accros l'un à l'autre, comme tu vas pouvoir le constater.

Zmija : J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue du voyage ! Bisous.

Kaorulabelle : Merci, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire, malgré ce chapitre un peu spécial…

Eternamm : WAOW ! Quelle rewiew tu m'as faite ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère te lire encore.

Nephthys  82 : Merci, moi aussi je trouve que la haine est le sentiment le plus intéressant qui soit. Bises à toi aussi.

Anya et Xeres : Ravie que ça vous plaise, miss ! Un rating spécial ? Peut-être, oui, au vu du chapitre qui vient…

Caliméra : Tss Tss ! L'omelette norvégienne se marie mal avec les ordis ! Et si tu plantes le tien, comment tu vas lire la suite, lol !?

Alisa Adams : Ma sorcière barjo… serait-ce de l'ironie que je perçois dans ta rewiew, lol ?

Maewyn : Hermione ne va pas te manquer longtemps, la revoila !

Lululle : Coucou, ma choupinette, merci d'être toujours la ! 

Maxence : Salut, ma petite Maxe ! J'ai vu que tu avais rewiewé pas mal de mes fics, lol ! Alors je vais essayer de te répondre sur toutes. Pour D et H, il est impossible de maintenir toujours la même intensité. Ce serait lassant, à force. Pour Red again, je sens bien qu'il t'a troublé, celui-l ! Je te dirai même que dans les deux autres sites où je l'ai publié avant FF.net, il a déclenché une sacrée polémique ! Ce n'est pas une histoire de sexe, c'est un viol, tout simplement. J'ai écrit ce texte dans une période extrêmement noire de ma vie. Et au risque de te choquer, je t'avouerai que j'ai trouvé le fait d'écrire ça très « défoulatoire ». C'est de l'écriture thérapie, et avant Red again, je ne me croyais pas capable d'écrire des trucs aussi durs. Voila, j'espère que tu comprends mieux les raisons de ce texte. Pour les autres fics, je suis heureuse qu'elles te plaisent. Tu me demandes si j'ai tout expérimenté, lol ? Disons pour répondre à ta question, que je suis maman et mère de famille, donc, oui, j'ai quand même un peu d'expérience… et pas mal d'imagination ! Je te fais de gros bisous, et espère avoir bientôt le plaisir de lire une autre rewiew de toi.

Celinette : Tu espères encore un happy end ? Tu es comme moi une incurable romantique ! Bon, okay, je ne dis rien de plus ! Bises, ma puce !

Sely : Coucou, toi ! Une fidèle rewieweuse de plus, une ! Tu es aussi tordue que moi, ça te rassure ? MdR !

Angy : En fait, ils se sont « vus » régulièrement depuis trois mois. Leur liaison a débuté le fameux soir de la cérémonie de remise des Césars –heu- des merlins !

**°°°**

**9**

**Perdre le contrôle**

Des heures. Des heures qu'il la rendait folle. Attachée, menottée serré aux montants du lit, Hermione avait l'impression de sombrer lentement. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il venait encore de se retirer, la laissant au bord de l'orgasme. Elle avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il l'avait torturée ainsi.

Elle n'était plus qu'un corps. Un corps soumis, un corps objet, brûlant, vagissant et meurtri. Une chienne en chaleur, prête à aboyer pour un moment de jouissance. Que ce salaud prenait grand plaisir à lui refuser. 

Elle n'était pas préparée à cela. Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Quelques années auparavant, sa sexualité éveillée, mue par une curiosité un peu trouble, elle avait acheté en douce un exemplaire du roman de Pauline Réage, _Histoire d'O_, qu'elle s'était empressée de lire, dans l'intimité douillette de sa chambre.

Intriguée. Horrifiée. Dégoûtée.

Dans la vie réelle, les sado-masochistes prenaient des allures d'individus étranges, un peu ridicules. Et pourtant elle était là, elle, Hermione Granger, attachée à son propre lit, nue, entièrement soumise à la domination d'un autre corps que le sien.

En proie à une seule obsession depuis trois mois que durait leur histoire de sexe… Jouir, jouir sans fin de ces heures tangibles, tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir, crues comme la lumière des néons sordides des villes. 

Jours et nuits clairement dessinés dans les recoins les plus sombres de son esprit. Douleur, jouissance. Se perdre dans la souffrance jusqu'à ce que celle-ci devienne volupté.

Les deux sensations étaient si étroitement liées…

Il était arrivé chez elle dans un état d'exaltation extrême. Elle avait deviné son état de manque. Draco ne lui avait jamais caché sa dépendance à la drogue. Parfois même, il se piquait devant elle. Comme en ce moment précis.

L'aiguille atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit mat, et elle voulut protester. Une main s'abattit sur sa bouche, et il la pénétra de nouveau, se mouvant lentement dans son sexe, l'amenant encore au bord de la jouissance. Lorsqu'il se retira, elle mordit sa main, prête à hurler de frustration.

Une gifle bien appliquée la fit taire.

- Tu la fermes, garce !

L'effet du shoot commençait à faire effet.

Draco adorait le sentiment de pouvoir que lui procurait la cocaïne, mêlée à la soumission de sa partenaire. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, suppliants, et faillit jouir immédiatement devant cette totale reddition. Pourtant, il sentait obscurément qu'une partie d'elle-même lui échappait, lui échapperait toujours. Il préférait l'ignorer. Pour le moment.

- Tu es mon petit jouet…, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix rauque.

Et Hermione ferma les yeux, ramenée à ses trop pénibles souvenirs. Un cachot suintant, puant les excréments… Deux bêtes sauvages. Des coups.

Une goutte d'eau salée, une seule, coula lentement le long de sa joue.

L'éphémère beauté de cette unique larme frappa Draco de plein fouet. Presque malgré lui, il tendit un doigt et recueillit quasi religieusement la précieuse petite goutte.

Une sueur froide courut le long de sa nuque. 

Lui aussi, n'avait laissé échapper qu'une seule larme… Autrefois.

Voldemort avait eu tout pouvoir sur ses sujets. Tout pouvoir sur lui. Et maintenant lui, Draco Malfoy, avait tout pouvoir sur Hermione Granger. La sensation enivrante de sa propre puissance lui donna le vertige. Il pouvait tout faire. Il pouvait tout _lui _faire.

- Quelquefois, chuchota-t-il doucement, dans la journée, je me demande jusqu'où nous pouvons aller, toi et moi. Sans nous perdre.

Elle le détailla, fascinée par les mots et par son apparence d'ange déchu, ses cheveux blonds collés par la sueur, ses yeux semblables à deux lunes d'argent… Pupilles dilatées par la cocaïne. Souffle accéléré sous la poussée d'adrénaline. 

Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

- Et ce qui m'excite plus que tout, continua-t-il enfin, c'est la certitude absolue que nous n'avons aucune limite dans la souffrance… comme le plaisir.

Entre répulsion et attirance, elle le regarda remplir une autre seringue, mais ne comprit vraiment ses intentions que lorsqu'il se coucha sur elle.

- Non, espèce d'ordure ! hurla-t-elle. Non, arrête ! Pas ça !!!

Elle lutta comme une forcenée, consciente de la destruction lente, interne aussi bien qu'externe qu'impliquait cet acte barbare. Cessa de se débattre lorsqu'il entra de nouveau en elle, en même temps que l'aiguille pénétrait sa chair et que la coke se diluait dans sa veine principale.

Elle gémit sous l'effet conjugué de la drogue et de ce besoin compulsif, primaire, de sexe.

- Oui, oui, oui…

Ses hanches accompagnèrent les mouvements de va et vient de son partenaire, toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin dans la recherche de leur enfer commun, et le plaisir la submergea, amplifié, magnifié par l'attente et l'injection de cette nouvelle substance.

Hermione se noya dans la jouissance et la haine pures, avec dans son esprit, cette pensée, toujours plus ou moins consciente, son leitmotiv personnel…

« La haine me sauvera… »

Le miroir au-dessus de la commode renvoyait dans ses troubles profondeurs le reflet de leurs deux corps, luttant frénétiquement l'un contre l'autre…

°°°

**Voilà, à suivre…**

Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais il est essentiel, et il fut, croyez-moi, extrêmement difficile à écrire. Et plus encore… J'espère que vous continuerez tout de même à suivre cette histoire, qui me tient tellement à cœur… même si vous êtes choqués ou déroutés. 


	10. Endogène

Le désir et la haine

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire est à moi… NA !

**Paring** : HG/DM.

**Rating **: R + NC 17, et avertissement aux lecteurs : fic très sombre, contenant des scènes très sensibles.

**Résum **: La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Faite prisonnière par des mangemorts, Hermione Granger est violée, torturée et connaît l'horreur de voir son fiancé, Ron Weasley, assassiné sous ses yeux. Elle ne doit son salut qu'à l'intervention de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis toujours, qui se révèle être un agent double à la solde de l'ordre du phoenix. 

Après la fin de Voldemort, Hermione s'enfonce lentement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Incapable de remonter la pente, elle entame une liaison purement sexuelle, et franchement sado-masochiste avec Draco. Une liaison destructrice…

****

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Teddyjes : Salut et merci ! Je te garde jusqu'à la fin, hein ?

Celinette : Coucou, toi ! Moi, je me qualifie de « romantique cynique », et le terme est bien choisi, crois-moi. Mais je crois qu'on n'arrive pas à un certain âge (écoutez mamie qui parle, lol) sans acquérir une bonne dose de cynisme. Bisous, ma puce.

Flo 007 : Coucou ! Merci d'être toujours la ! Il y a d'autres choses que tu ne vas pas aimer…

Zmija : Salut, ma fidèle rewieweuse ! Merci d'être toujours la ! 

Maxence : Salut, ma petite Maxe ! Pour répondre à tes questions, j'ai trente-deux ans, une fille de quatre ans et un petit garçon de quatre mois. Tu as de l'expérience ? ! Rappelle-moi ton âge, lol ! Tes rewiews ne sont jamais inutiles, et elles me font toujours plaisir, rassure-toi. Donne-moi ton avis, car pour ma part, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais bon, impossible d'arriver à faire mieux !

Pheneatis : Tu sais que tu m'as fait rougir avec tes compliments ? J'en ai cruellement besoin, surtout en ce moment ou je doute, je doute énormément à propos de cette fic. J'ai l'impression qu'elle perd en qualit !

Lily Ewans-Potter : Merci, j'ai bien besoin d'être encouragée, en ce moment !

Same : Merci à toi pour la rewiew, et aussi pour m'avoir mise dans tes favoris. Je souhaiterai d'ailleurs vivement une rewiew de ta part sur « Red again ». Bises et merci encore !

Lulu-Cyfair : Salut, la Miss ! Merci, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je doute de cette fic en ce moment… Kisses à toi aussi.

Magnolia : Salut, petite maman ! C'est ce que je veux avec cette fic, dérouter les lecteurs, les interpeller. A voir les rewiews, j'y parviens et c'est tant mieux ! Bises à toi et à ton bibou. Au fait, sans indiscrétion, tu as quel âge ?

Océane : Coucou, Oc ! J'ai répondu à tes questions sur « Le mari de Narcissa et l'épouse de Lucius ». Si, il y a une question à laquelle j'ai oublié de répondre. Oui, j'ai écrit un truc sur Buffy et Spike de très destructeur. Ça s'appelle « Red again » et j'ai vu que tu l'avais rewiewé. Bisous et à bientôt.

Lonnie : Coucou, toi ! J'ai vu que tu t'étais mise à lire mes slashs ! MdR ! En tous cas, ça me fait très plaisir. Tout comme de voir que D et H continue à te plaire. Je doute, en ce moment, je doute énormément de l'avenir de cette fic…

Sasha Krum : Ecroulée ! J'ai vu que tu avais rewiewé tous les chapitres d'un coup, lol ! Bien sur que non, je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes de lire ma fic !

DW : Une rewiew n'est JAMAIS minable ! Et je suis toujours ravie d'en avoir une de toi.

Lys Blanc : Oh, le joli pseudo ! Oui, ici, pas de « Je t'aime Mione » « Moi aussi, mon Draco », ce serait plutôt « Je te hais !!! ». Rassure-toi, je la terminerai, cette fic.

Eternamm : Continue à m'écrire, je suis toujours ravie de voir que les gens restent fidèles à une de mes fics. Bises.

Lune de Cristal : Salut ! Pour le côté flou, c'est un peu fait exprès. Merci de trouver ma fic « presque parfaite », même si ce n'est pas vrai !

Caliméra : Tu as lu Histoire d' ? C'est vrai que c'est un bouquin déroutant ! Merci encore pour tes applaudissements.

Anya et Xeres : Incroyable ! Je te laisse sans voix, lol ?

Alisa Adams : Salut, ma sorcière barjo ! Je te rassure, la seule drogue a laquelle Mione va être accro, c'est Dray. Bises !

Nataku 19 : Rassure-toi, faut être dérangée pour l'écrire ! Et puis, est-ce que ça existe vraiment, des gens normaux ?

Caro : Non, rassure-toi, ce n'est pas Cendrillon. C'est encore moins une histoire d'amour. Et pour en finir avec le suspense, non, il n'y aura pas de happy end.

Glamour girl : T'as pas 17 ans, coquine ? Je te rassure, les autres non plus ! Merci et plein de bisous.

Sely : Salut, Sely ! Toujours fidèle au poste, et je t'en remercie ! C'est ta préférée ? Je le comprends, moi aussi j'ai un gros faible pour cette fic.

Idril Elanesse : L'issue ne sera pas une death end, je te rassure sur ce point. Mais ce ne sera pas non plus une happy end, loin de l !

Kaorulabelle : Ouf, tu me rassures ! T'as fumé que trois clopes ! Moi aussi, mais de temps en temps, un petit pétard, lol ! Sinon, jamais touché à ces saloperies de drogues dures ! J'ai vu chez les autres les ravages que ça causait. Le frère de mon amie d'enfance est mort d'une overdose…

**°°°**

**10**

**Endogène**

La dépression est un état étrange… Bien souvent, la personne atteinte ne sait pas qu'elle l'est. Il lui faut un élément extérieur pour une véritable prise de conscience.

C'était le cas pour Hermione. Elle mangeait, buvait, respirait, mais ne se rendait absolument pas compte qu'elle ne vivait plus. Les journées se traînaient en longueur, dans une morne apathie, se ressemblaient toutes, tant et si bien que la jeune fille en perdait la notion du temps. 

Les seuls moments ou elle se sentait vraiment vivante était les moments d'intense activité sexuelle qu'elle devait à Draco. 

Il n'avait plus essayé de la droguer de force. Parfois, elle choisissait de l'accompagner dans cette voie, mais la plupart du temps, elle refusait. Il était **_sa_** drogue, sa dépendance, bien plus que la cocaïne ou l'héroïne ne le deviendraient jamais. 

Plus il lui faisait mal, plus il était violent, et plus elle ressentait cette vie qui coulait hors d'elle sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé afin de retenir son humanité en ruine était de souffrir physiquement. Pour pouvoir encore éprouver quelque chose, émotionnellement…

Hermione, si prompte jadis à tout savoir, à tout lire, n'avait plus aucun centre d'intérêt. Elle sombrait de plus en plus, et son entourage n'en avait pas encore pleinement conscience. Elle évitait Harry et Ginny comme la peste, le spectacle de leur bonheur lui donnant la nausée, et ne prenait quasiment plus de nouvelles de ses parents. Ceux-ci s'étaient installés deux ans auparavant à Dublin, où son père avait été muté.

Hermione ne leur téléphonait plus qu'une fois par semaine, pour leur dire des banalités. Elle ne se sentait plus rien en commun avec eux. Le cordon ombilical était coupé depuis longtemps déjà.

Aussi eut-elle un choc énorme lorsque elle eut sa mère au bout du fil. Il fallut un bon moment à son cerveau déconnecté de la réalité pour comprendre ce que lui disait cette voix entrecoupée de sanglots désespérés. Elle entendait les mots, mais sans vraiment saisir leur signification. 

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle eut raccroché qu'elle réalisa. Son père était mort. D'une crise cardiaque. Hermione fut prise d'un tremblement incontrôlable, qui la jeta à genoux par terre. Elle se lova sur le sol en position fœtale, repliant ses bras autour d'elle-même dans un vain espoir de se protéger de cette sombre réalité.

Papa est mort, papa est mort, papa est… 

Les mots tournèrent en boucle dans son esprit, pendant de longues minutes, et elle les assimila lentement. Sa gorge se noua, mais elle fut incapable de verser une seule larme. Les tremblements s'accentuèrent. Ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à exprimer moralement s'exprima physiquement. Pendant des heures, la jeune fille resta prostrée sur le sol, incapable de bouger, secouée de longs frissons.

Dans son esprit, une seule pensée. Elle devait préparer ses affaires et partir le plus rapidement possible pour Dublin. Elle ne parvenait pas à bouger.

Bizarrement, il ne lui vint pas une seule seconde à l'idée de prévenir Harry et Ginny. Et encore moins Draco. En fait, elle ne pensa pas une seule seconde à eux.

La réalité avait éclaté la bulle protectrice dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée. Ne restait plus qu'une jeune fille mise à nue, fragile et mutilée moralement. Nul n'aurait pu prévoir si cette nouvelle était le choc salutaire et salvateur que nécessitait son état affectif et mental…

***

A l'aéroport, mère et fille se retrouvèrent. Hermione reconnut à peine cette étrangère, cette femme aux yeux bouffis par le chagrin, aux traits tirés par la fatigue. Elle écouta à peine les phrases.

Non, il n'avait pas souffert. Non, il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

La jeune fille serra longuement l'inconnue dans ses bras. Sa mère, elle non plus, ne reconnaissait pas la personne qui lui faisait face. Cette femme vieillie prématurément par la guerre et les épreuves. 

Hermione n'avait jamais voulu que ses parents prennent part au conflit. Au contraire, lorsque son père avait eu cette promotion à Dublin, elle les avait encouragés à accepter. Pour les mettre à l'abri.

Le trajet s'effectua dans le silence le plus total. Une fois dans l'appartement familial, Hermione appela ses deux amis pour les mettre au courant de la situation. Elle déclina leur proposition de venir à l'enterrement. 

Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de les supporter ce jour-là, ni eux, ni le spectacle de leur couple, main dans la main. De supporter toutes ces choses qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais maintenant que Ron n'était plus là.

Elle consola longuement sa mère, la réconforta de son mieux, même si elle avait compris que les phrases étaient inutiles. Elle s'écouta prononcer des mots vides de sens, comme si  une étrangère les disait à sa place.

Dans l'intimité douillette de la chambre d'amis, aménagée pour elle lors de ses visites, elle pensa longuement à Draco. Elle se caressa en imaginant ses mains sur sa chair, sa bouche sur la sienne, son sexe dans le sien. Elle gémit doucement alors que sa main lui donnait le plaisir qui lui était désormais refusé. Un plaisir fade, sans aucune commune mesure avec celui qu'elle éprouvait avec le serpentard.

Une cruelle sensation d'absence envahit la moindre parcelle de son être et elle recommença à trembler, souhaitant désespérément oublier. Tout oublier sous les coups de boutoir du jeune homme, tout oublier en sombrant dans leur déchéance commune…

Hermione se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler, tant la présence du blond lui était nécessaire à cette heure. Tant elle aurait souhaité qu'il soit là, à côté d'elle, son sourire ironique, ses yeux couleur acier en fusion quand il était en elle, sur elle. 

Elle était en manque de lui. De son corps, de sa voix, de sa présence… En manque de la domination qu'il exerçait sur tout son être. A la fois dominant et dominé, car elle le devinait lui aussi pris au piège de leur attirance charnelle. Autant, sinon plus, qu'elle ne l'était. Enchaîné tout comme elle.

La soumission existe dans les deux sens, Draco. Le maître a autant besoin de l'esclave que l'esclave du maître…

Hermione enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, ses ongles griffant les draps de satin à mesure qu'elle cherchait le sommeil sans parvenir à le trouver. Longtemps, elle essaya de pleurer la mort de son père. En vain. Le barrage refusait de céder. Les larmes refusaient de couler.

Elle finit par sombrer, les nerfs éprouvés, le corps et l'esprit en tumulte. Son sommeil fut sans rêves, à l'image de ce qu'était désormais sa vie.

°°°

A suivre… Je ne suis franchement pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je sais que je n'arriverais à rien de mieux, donc je vous le livre tel quel.


	11. Accro

Le désir et la haine

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire est à moi… NA !

**Paring** : HG/DM.

**Rating **: R + NC 17, et avertissement aux lecteurs : fic très sombre, contenant des scènes très sensibles.

**Résum **: La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Faite prisonnière par des mangemorts, Hermione Granger est violée, torturée et connaît l'horreur de voir son fiancé, Ron Weasley, assassiné sous ses yeux. Elle ne doit son salut qu'à l'intervention de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis toujours, qui se révèle être un agent double à la solde de l'ordre du phoenix. 

Après la fin de Voldemort, Hermione s'enfonce lentement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Incapable de remonter la pente, elle entame une liaison purement sexuelle, et franchement sado-masochiste avec Draco. Une liaison destructrice…

****

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Lonnie : Ma Lonnie, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ça m'a fait du bien de lire ta rewiew ! Non, rassure-toi, je ne lâche pas cette fic, j'ai eu un moment de déprime, c'est tout. Et tu as raison, on ne peut pas toujours maintenir la même intensité dans les chapitres, c'est impossible. J'ai accepté ça, donc je me sens mieux. Je t'embrasse très fort et je te remercie !

Kikimette Malfoy : Salut, Kim ! Merci d'être encore l ! Je te fais de grosses bises.

Teddyjes : Salut, Jess ! Je n'en étais pourtant pas satisfaite de ce chapitre… Mais si tu continues à aimer, je suis contente.

Zmija : Merci ma grande ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça fait du bien ce genre de rewiew ! Cela me remonte le moral.

Nell : Merci Nell, tu m'as mis les larmes aux yeux, car c'est fou ce que je doute en ce moment.

Caro : Merci, merci, merci ! C'est fou comme j'ai besoin de lire ce genre de rewiew ! Je me sens tellement mal en ce moment !

Sasha Krum : Salut, Sasha ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop déçue avec ce chapitre…

DW : T'es géniale ! Tu m'as fait rire et j'en ai bien besoin en ce moment !

Alisa Adams : Non, ma sorcière barjo, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de moi en ce moment. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas faire un break, mais en même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire, c'est un besoin vital.

Eternamm : Ce n'est pas qu'elle le déteste moins, mais elle a de plus en plus besoin de lui, physiquement. Sinon, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu continues à rewiewer, lol !

Anya et Xeres : C'est une rewiew qui me fait en tous cas très plaisir, car ce chapitre, je n'en étais franchement pas satisfaite. Merci à toi d'être toujours la.

Charisma 6 : Salut ! Alors tu t'es lu mes 10 chapitres d'un coup ? et ça t'a plu ? Tant mieux ! Toi aussi tu écrivais sur Crush on you. Bon, je m'en vais de ce pas lire ce que tu as écrit ici. Je te fais de grosses bises en tous cas et à bientôt.

Kaorulabelle : Salut ! Désolée de t'avoir déçue… Mais je crois que j'ai fini par accepter le fait que je ne peux pas maintenir toujours la même intensité, notamment dans les chapitres ou ils ne sont pas ensemble. Tu restes quand même jusqu'à la fin, hein ? *Regard implorant de chien battu.*

Pheneatis : Je te fais encore de grosses bises pour te remercier, car je doute vraiment de moi en ce moment, et lire des rewiews comme les tiennes, ça me regonfle à bloc. Merci encore. 

**°°°**

**11**

**Accro**

Un mois. Un mois déjà qu'elle avait rompu toutes relations avec lui. Sans explication. Comme ça, sans un mot. Du jour au lendemain, elle avait disparu de chez elle. Elle semblait s'être volatilisée d'Angleterre. Un mois à peine, et il devenait complètement fou. A se taper la tête contre les murs. Il était en manque. En manque du grain de sa peau. De la douceur de ses seins. De ses gémissements lorsqu'il était en elle.

Draco pétait les plombs. Il la voyait partout. Il était accro à une drogue nommé Hermione Granger.

Le dominant était devenu le dominé. Car visiblement, la rupture n'affectait pas la jeune fille. Après tout, c'était elle qui en avait décidé ainsi. Sinon, elle serait revenue vers lui.

Quand avait-il commencé à perdre le contrôle sur leur relation ? Lorsqu'il s'était mis à attendre leurs parties de jambes en l'air avec une impatience décuplée ? Ou au moment même où elle avait fait de lui un animal en rut, esclave de ses pulsions, prêt à tout pour la baiser encore et encore… ?

Même la cocaïne lui paraissait fade en comparaison. Il lui suffisait de regarder ses mains qui tremblaient, alors même qu'il était shooté à bloc, pour comprendre que son manque le plus atroce, c'était elle. Encore et toujours elle…

Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air. Il étouffait. Elle avait fait de lui un eunuque… Depuis un mois, il avait été incapable de baiser quelqu'un d'autre ! Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé… mais les rares étreintes avec des inconnues de passage ne lui avaient pas apporté le quart de la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait avec cette sang de bourbe.

Draco claqua violemment la porte du petit appartement minable que les petits jeux de Fudge et Dumbledore l'obligeaient à louer. Lui qui jadis, possédait un manoir rempli de serviteurs !

Un sourire amer joua sur ses traits tirés, vite remplacé par une expression de surprise. Un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille venait à sa rencontre. Un jeune homme qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour chez lui. Il croisa un regard vert soucieux.

- Salut, Draco.

- Harry, fit-il en hochant la tête pour un bref salut.

Dans l'expectative. Que diable Potter venait-il foutre ici ? ! Ils n'avaient jamais été amis, et ne le seraient jamais. Trop différents. Trop de contentieux entre eux. La haine de jadis avait laissé la place à une cordiale indifférence. C'était tout ce à quoi les deux jeunes gens pouvaient prétendre.

- Je voulais te voir, dit le survivant, enfouissant les mains dans les poches de son jean.

- A quel propos ?

Les émeraudes le fixèrent sans paraître le voir. Lointaines.

- Potter ? demanda Draco après quelques secondes de silence, flegmatique. Toujours parmi nous ?

Harry parut revenir sur terre. Il sourit. D'un vrai sourire. Que Draco ne put s'empêcher de lui envier. Un sourire heureux. Nul besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que l'instinct de vie prenait le dessus sur les pulsions de mort chez le survivant.

- Pardon, tu dois me prendre pour un imbécile ! s'excusa le jeune brun.

- Harry, c'est moi, Draco Malfoy. Je t'ai toujours pris pour un idiot, tu te rappelles ?

La boutade eut pour effet d'accentuer le sourire.

- En effet.

- Pourquoi es-tu la, Harry ?

Draco en avait assez de tourner autour du pot. Il voulait être seul, et tant que son ex-nemesis ne se déciderait pas à parler, c'était hors de question.

Sans répondre, le brun fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il en tira une liasse de documents, qu'il tendit au blond. Celui-ci les contempla un moment sans comprendre.

- Tes titres de propriété, expliqua Harry.

Draco le fixa, incrédule.

- Oui, ça y est, Dray. Tu récupères tes biens. Fudge et Dumbledore ont lâché prise.

- Et ils t'ont envoyé toi, pour me porter la bonne parole ?

Draco serra frénétiquement les précieuses feuilles, lisant en diagonale leur contenu. Tout lui était rendu dans son intégralité. Son patrimoine. Tout ce qui lui restait de sa famille. De la puissante lignée Malfoy. Les scellés avaient été levés de sa demeure et de ses coffres à la banque Gringotts.

Une vague de plaisir inouï déferla sur le jeune homme. Enfin, il était libre. Libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Il pouvait démonter le manoir Malfoy pierre par pierre s'il le jugeait bon, il pouvait brûler tout ce que contenait les coffres familiaux… Il pouvait désormais tout faire. Changer de vie.

Ses mains se remirent à trembler, et Harry le remarqua.

- Serais-tu en manque ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

Draco sursauta violemment, bien que la question ait été posée sur un ton neutre.

- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, rétorqua-t-il, furieux.

- Figure-toi que Dumby se fait du souci pour toi, répliqua Harry d'une voix égale.

Le serpentard ne put se retenir. Il éclata d'un rire amer.

- Bon dieu, Potter ! C'est de Dumbledore dont on parle, l ! De l'homme qui n'a cessé de nous manipuler depuis que nous sommes entrés à Poudlard ! Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, sinon mieux ! Bordel, comment peux-tu encore te laisser prendre à ses simagrées ? !

Il avait littéralement craché ces derniers mots.

- Parce que moi aussi, je m'inquiète. Je ne vais pas te faire un sermon moralisateur sur la drogue et ses méfaits, rassure-toi ! fit Harry d'un ton las. Mais je pense que tu mérites mieux que ça.

Il regarda longuement son ex-ennemi avant d'ajouter, calmement :

- Tu pourrais être tellement plus que ce que tu crois être, Dray…

Draco sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait pris l'habitude de se sentir mal, de penser qu'il était moins que rien… Entendre quelqu'un lui dire ça le bouleversait.

Il vit une angoisse sincère dans les yeux verts. Et cette angoisse était dirigée vers lui, Draco Malfoy. Le traître à son sang, le renégat. Cela le stupéfia. 

- Entre toi et Mione, j'ai de quoi me faire de la bile, ajouta le survivant avec un soupir.

Le blond dressa l'oreille. Hermione ? Que se passait-il avec son souffre-douleur personnel ? Il déglutit péniblement et essaya de prendre l'air détaché.

- Granger a des problèmes ?

- Son père est mort il y a un mois, expliqua Harry. Elle est auprès de sa mère, à Dublin.

- Merde !

Le gryffondor lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

- J'ignorais que tu t'intéressais autant à Hermione…

« Je ne m'y intéresse pas, petit gryffy… Je la baise, c'est tout. Je m'enfonce dans sa chatte mouillée et je me perds, j'oublie tout… »

- La guerre, ça rapproche, fit le serpentard en haussant les épaules.

Harry sentit les soupçons l'envahir. Le regard de Malfoy était un peu trop fiévreux, sa voix avait tremblé légèrement… Y aurait-il quelque chose entre ces deux-la ? Et si c'était le cas, une relation entre eux serait-elle un élément positif dans leurs vies ?

Il faudrait qu'il en discute avec Ginny. Elle pouvait être de bon conseil.

- Si tu as besoin de parler, Draco, proposa-t-il soudain au blond, souviens-toi que Ginny et moi nous sommes la.

En son for intérieur, le serpentard gémit, horrifié. Plut au ciel qu'il se confie à une Weasley et à un Potter ! Pour leur dire quoi ?

« Je me sens de plus en plus mal, je consomme de plus en plus de drogue pour aller mieux, j'ai de plus en plus besoin de Granger pour me sentir un homme normal et non un monstre ? »

Il imaginait déjà leurs visages horrifiés. A la rigueur, Potter pourrait comprendre, il le savait maintenant, mais la belette… jamais de la vie. Elle était si… enjouée. Elle avait été élevée et nourrie au bonheur… 

La souffrance, la solitude qui vous tord les entrailles jusqu'à vous donner envie de gerber, ça, Ginny Weasley ne connaîtrait jamais… Tant mieux pour elle.

Certaines personnes sont naturellement douées pour la lumière. Lui, Draco Malfoy, ne vivrait jamais que pour les ténèbres. Un poids énorme se déposa sur ses épaules, assombrissant soudain son regard clair.

- Draco… , insista Harry avec douceur.

- Fous-moi la paix, Potter. Va proposer ta pitié ailleurs.

Toute envie de prendre l'air l'avait déserté. Il rentra dans son appartement, ignorant le gryffondor désemparé. 

La porte claqua derrière lui, brisant sans appel les espoirs de trêve que le jeune homme brun avait pu nourrir.

°°°

A suivre… Harry commence à se douter de quelque chose, mais le pauvre est bien loin du compte !


	12. Les vivants et les morts

Le désir et la haine

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire est à moi… NA !

**Paring** : HG/DM.

**Rating **: R + NC 17, et avertissement aux lecteurs : fic très sombre, contenant des scènes très sensibles.

**Résum**: La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Faite prisonnière par des mangemorts, Hermione Granger est violée, torturée et connaît l'horreur de voir son fiancé, Ron Weasley, assassiné sous ses yeux. Elle ne doit son salut qu'à l'intervention de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis toujours, qui se révèle être un agent double à la solde de l'ordre du phoenix. 

Après la fin de Voldemort, Hermione s'enfonce lentement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Incapable de remonter la pente, elle entame une liaison purement sexuelle, et franchement sado-masochiste avec Draco. Une liaison destructrice…

****

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

****

Zmija : Salut, toi ! Non, il ne va pas la retrouver à Dublin, mais je n'en dis pas plus…

Glamour girl : Désolée, en effet, j'ai vu ta rewiew trop tard ! Pour la réponse à ta question, la fic va compter dix-sept chapitres en tout. Bises !

Lune de Cristal : Ta rewiew m'a vraiment émue. J'espère que tu n'as plus d'idées noires ? Si jamais c'est le cas, j'ai une bonne écoute, tu peux me mailer quand tu veux ! Je te fais plein de gros bisous et te dis à bientôt. Au fait, 17 chapitres en tout et puis c'est fini !

Teddyjes : Salut, Jess ! Voila la suite !

Lily Ewans/Potter : Voila la suite !

Cily : Voila la suite !

Celinette : Mais tu écris cent fois mieux que moi ! Harry va comprendre ce qui se passe entre Dray et Mione très bientôt. Bises et je réponds à ton mail dans la semaine !

Pheneatis : merci, Fany ! Des rewiews comme ça, j'en veux bien tous les jours ! Le chapitre qui vient est encore transitoire, mais les prochains seront très intenses.

Calimera : Salut, toi ! Les touches de ton clavier vont bien, lol ?

Caro : Il va se passer tout plein de choses bien déroutantes, encore. Alors, comme ça, ma fic est plus passionnante que la géo ? Tu me vois flattée, lol !

Idril Elanesse : Salut, voila la suite ! Ne te demande pas trop ou je t'embarque, lol !

Alisa Adams : Continue à m'encourager, j'en ai franchement besoin… 

Anya et Xeres : Oui, on a vu Harry a travers les yeux de Dray, et c'est un peu troublant. Merci à toi d'être toujours la pour moi, en tous cas ! 

Lonnie : Salut, toi ! Alors, tu cours lire mes slashs après le désir et la haine ? Tu as raison, ça permet de décompresser ! Merci encore de ta gentillesse…

DW : Navrée de te décevoir, mais la seule scène qui se passera au manoir est dans le dernier chapitre, et ce n'est pas forcément ce que l'on pourrait imaginer !

Sely : Effectivement, tu es à un moment charnière de l'histoire. Le chap 12 est le dernier chapitre de transition, en fait, les prochains seront plus intenses.

Sasha Krum : Salut, toi ! Non, Harry ne va pas désintoxiquer Dray de force, il va plutôt s'occuper de Mione, dans quelques chapitres… Bises à toi aussi !

**°°°**

**12**

**Les vivants et les morts**

C'était un petit cimetière, comme il y en a tant d'autres de par le monde. Mais comme tous les cimetières, il dégageait une atmosphère particulière. On aurait dit que les morts essayaient désespérément de faire passer un message aux vivants. Un message que ceux-ci étaient incapables d'entendre. Trop absorbés par leur existence compliquée.

Peut-être à cause de son état, Hermione était sensible à ces variations mouvantes, impalpables. 

La petite tombe devant laquelle elle se recueillait était d'une émouvante simplicité. Une dalle en marbre, sur laquelle était posée un cadre avec un portrait de James Granger, souriant, en bonne santé. Ainsi que son épouse et sa fille l'avaient souhaité.

Sur le marbre, une épitaphe sans fioritures : « James, père et époux bien-aime ».

Hermione frissonna sous la petite brise qui lui frôlait les cheveux et s'insinuait le long de son épine dorsale. Son père lui manquait. Elle réalisait qu'elle aurait eu cruellement besoin de ses conseils en cette période trouble de son existence.

_Papa, si tu savais combien je me sens mal… Ma vie n'est que chaos et ruine, et je ne vois aucun moyen de changer ça._

Elle allait rentrer en Angleterre. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire autrement. Sa mère n'avait nul besoin d'elle pour remonter la pente. Elles avaient eu toutes deux de longues discussions, qui ne leur apportaient pas grand-chose sinon le cruel sentiment de leur propre solitude. Hermione se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait plus rien en commun avec sa mère. Elles avaient choisi deux voies très différentes.

Lentement, elle remonta l'allée principale. Comme pour lui donner raison sur sa décision, le vent se mit à souffler avec plus de violence. Elle crut pendant un instant percevoir un bruit de sanglots. Etait-ce les lamentations des morts qui tentent de communiquer avec les vivants ? Peut-être… ou peut-être n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination morbide.

Hermione s'emmitoufla plus étroitement dans sa veste.

_Laissez-moi tranquille_, songea-t-elle à l'adresse des esprits qui hantaient ce lieu. _Je vous rejoindrai toujours bien assez tôt… _

De retour dans l'appartement maternel, elle lui fit part de sa décision et prépara tranquillement ses bagages. Madame Granger s'occupa de sa réservation, ayant compris qu'il était inutile de s'opposer au choix de sa fille.

***

Elle ne put s'en empêcher. La première chose qu'elle fit en revenant à Londres fut de flâner le long du chemin de traverse. Tant de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire ! 

Elle revit la première rencontre entre ses parents et les parents de Ron.

- Mais vous êtes des moldus ! s'était exclamé Arthur Weasley, émerveillé.

La, devant la boutique de friandises de Mrs Giambini, Ron lui avait fait sa demande en mariage. Elle avait rétorqué en riant que mieux valait commencer par des fiançailles.

La bagarre entre Lucius et Arthur à la librairie… Les innombrables prises de bec avec Draco chez Ollivander…

Draco… Hermione fut prise d'une subite et intolérable envie de le voir, de le toucher. Elle serra si fort les poings qu'elle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes…

Quelques heures auparavant, elle avait téléphoné à Ginny et Harry pour leur dire qu'elle rentrait. 

Ginny était parvenue dieu seul savait comment à lui arracher la promesse de venir dormir chez eux. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle reste toute seule dans son appartement. C'était trop tôt, selon eux…

Hermione étouffa un petit rire amer. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la solitude ne lui faisait plus peur. C'était devenu une vieille compagne !

Elle marcha longuement, jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses pieds engourdis par la fatigue, jusqu'à se vider complètement la tête, avant de se décider à transplaner devant le domicile du survivant et de sa compagne.

Elle contempla longuement la façade grisâtre de leur petit immeuble. Mains dans les poches, inconsciente de la fine petite bruine qui commençait à tomber, elle réfléchit. A ce qu'elle pourrait bien leur dire. Ce qu'elle pourrait supporter d'entendre de leur part.

La perspective de contempler leur bonheur souriant lui donnait la nausée. Ils voulaient discuter. Mais de quoi ? Que pourraient-ils bien comprendre de ses tourments intérieurs ? Comment pourrait-elle jamais leur expliquer que la haine, le dégoût de soi et la colère étaient désormais les seuls sentiments capables de la maintenir en vie ?

Comment pourrait-elle leur faire toucher du doigt l'enfer qui était le sien depuis plus d'un an déjà ?

_Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas… _

Et soudain, elle sut. Elle eut une vision si claire et si précise de ce qu'elle devait faire que ses membres la trahirent. Elle dut s'appuyer au mur. Ses jambes flageolantes ne la soutenaient plus.

Un passant inquiet s'arrêta, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Elle le rassura d'un bref sourire avant de repartir dans ses pensées.

Il fallait qu'elle voie Draco. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle le voie. Elle le devait… C'était un besoin vital, aussi nécessaire que respirer, manger ou boire. 

Hermione recommença à marcher, toute fatigue envolée. Le bruit de ses pas pressés retentit sur le bitume, de plus en plus fort.

Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle avait commencé à courir. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte de la pluie qui tombait sur sa peau, de ses cheveux ruisselants, de ses vêtements trempés.

Hermione Granger courrait. Elle courrait vers le seul remède capable de lui apporter un semblant, une illusion de réconfort. 

Jusqu'à présent, c'était toujours lui qui la rejoignait chez elle, et non l'inverse. La jeune fille n'avait mis qu'une seule fois les pieds dans son petit appartement, mais elle n'en avait pas oublié l'adresse.

Pas un instant la pensée qu'il puisse la jeter dehors ne l'effleura. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de son habitation, elle était hors d'haleine.

Vite, frapper quelques coups, avant que la lucidité ne lui revienne, avant que le courage ne l'abandonne !

_Réponds, je t'en supplie ! J'ai tellement besoin de toi… Sois là pour moi ! Il faut que tu m'arraches à mon néant… à notre néant… Les morts ne peuvent rien pour moi, tu es le seul…_

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, nul n'aurait pu dire avec certitude qui, de Draco ou d'Hermione, fut le plus surpris des deux…

°°°

**A suivre… ****les prochains chapitres seront chargés d'émotions intenses.**


	13. Juste une illusion

**Le désir et la haine**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire est à moi… NA !

**Paring** : HG/DM.

**Rating **: R + NC 17, et avertissement aux lecteurs : fic très sombre, contenant des scènes très sensibles.

**Résum**: La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Faite prisonnière par des mangemorts, Hermione Granger est violée, torturée et connaît l'horreur de voir son fiancé, Ron Weasley, assassiné sous ses yeux. Elle ne doit son salut qu'à l'intervention de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis toujours, qui se révèle être un agent double à la solde de l'ordre du phoenix. 

Après la fin de Voldemort, Hermione s'enfonce lentement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Incapable de remonter la pente, elle entame une liaison purement sexuelle, et franchement sado-masochiste avec Draco. Une liaison destructrice…

****

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Nicole Pavlovna : Salut, Nicky ! Et de rien pour « Reflets », c'est un très beau texte. Je n'ai pas du tout vu le film, mais j'ai apprécié quand même. Quand à l'imagination tordue et débridée, je pense qu'il en faut, pour écrire, lol !

Lune de Cristal : Ma vie aussi n'est pas un conte de fées… Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit si tu as envie de parler. De plus, depuis hier, j'ai MSN. Alors, si le cœur t'en dit. Et si tu l'as aussi, surtout ? C'est un logiciel gratuit qui permet de dialoguer en direct. Bises.

Amandaaa : Ma chère Amandaaa, la fic va compter en tout dix-sept chapitres. Donc, tu vois qu'il y aura une fin. Bises !

Kaorulabelle : Je suis heureuse de te savoir toujours l ! Bises et merci de m'encourager !

Lulu-Cyfair : Salut, Lulu ! Et bien, en fait, Dray est sur le point de déménager lorsqu'Hermy vient le voir dans ce chapitre. Tu connais les lenteurs administratives ? C'est pire chez les magiciens ! MdR ! Non, en fait, je voulais que la seule scène qui se passe au manoir Malfoy soit la dernière, dans l'ultime chapitre. Tout simplement. Kisses, ma Lulu !

Gody : Merci, rassure-toi, je ne l'abandonne pas !

Celinette : Ma puce ! J'ai une question très importante à te poser ! As-tu MSN ? Tu sais, ce logiciel gratuit qui permet de communiquer en direct ? Si oui, il faut qu'on se trouve un créneau pour se parler ! En tous les cas, merci pour les compliments, mais je trouve vraiment ton style **très très bon**. Et pour ce qui est de la diversité, il suffit de se lancer ! Bises, ma puce !

Chupa : Mais je t'en prie ! Si tu savais à quel point j'aime les fans gluantes ! Je les adore ! C'est ma drogue ! MdR ! 

Calimera : Coucou, la miss ! Un grand merci à ton cousin, alors ! Tu te rends compte ? Elle est presque terminée, cette fic ! 17 chapters en tout ! Pffftttt ! C'est du boulot !

Kapuis : En fait, lorsqu'elle vient le voir, il est sur le point de déménager. J'ai trouvé ce subterfuge, parce qu'en fait, je voulais que seule l'ultime scène de la fic se déroule au manoir Malfoy. Merci pour la rewiew, elle m'a bien fait plaisir.

Anya et Xeres : Tu m'as encore fait rougir, la ! C'est vrai que ça donne un peu cette impression cinématographique, mais c'est voulu. Si je suis arrivé à le rendre, tant mieux !

Same : Salut, toi ! Je croyais que tu m'avais oubliée ! Merci pour tes mots, ils me touchent énormément. J'attends avec impatience ta rewiew sur Red again. 

Alisa Adams : Ma sorcière barjo ! Tu m'as émue, je te raconte pas. Je doute tellement de moi et de mes peu nombreux dons que quand je lis des rewiews comme la tienne, je suis touchée. Je t'adore ! Bises énormes.

Lisandra : Merci, oui, trois chapitres plutôt chargés émotionnellement. Bises et à bientôt !

Caro : merci, je suis très touchée ! J'essaie au maximum de faire passer les émotions, mais ç'est pas toujours évident.

glamour_gril : coucou, toi ! Et a lot of bisous a toi aussi ! Voila la suite.

nephthys82 : Salut ! Rassure-toi, voila la suite ! Bisous !

Virginie 1 : Dis donc, quand tu rewiewes, c'est quelque chose, lol ! En tous les cas, merci, tu as raison, il y a plus que du désir et de la haine, entre eux, l'ennui, c'est qu'ils ne sont prêts ni l'un ni l'autre pour ce 'plus' !

Sasha Krum : Mais oui, chère Sasha, avec plaisir ? Je vous ressers un morceau ?

Lonnie : Salut, toi ! Tu peux me la raconter, ta life, je suis d'une bonne écoute ! Alors, petite explication : Hermione n'est pas surprise de voir Dray, puisque c'est elle qui vient chez lui, en fait, elle est tout simplement surprise d'avoir pris cette initiative, qui lui ressemble si peu. Et lui, est aussi surpris qu'elle. Est-ce que ça t'a éclairé, ma Lonnie ? Big bisous et bonne chance avec tes exams !

**°°°**

**13**

**Juste une illusion**

Le silence s'installa, uniquement troublé par la respiration calme de Draco, et celle, irrégulière, saccadée, d'Hermione. Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Prunelles contre prunelles, incapables de s'arracher l'une à l'autre.

Des minutes intenses où tout peut basculer, dans un sens ou un autre, où rien ne peut plus être comme avant. Et puis Hermione se troubla, rompant la première l'étrange silence qui s'était instauré.

- J'ai fait une erreur, murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Pardon, je n'aurais jamais dû venir…

Et elle se détourna pour partir.

Une main ferme se posa sur son bras, l'enserrant dans une étreinte d'acier, et la voix traînante qu'elle connaissait si bien se fit entendre.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Granger. Entre.

Et elle obéit. L'appartement était encombré de cartons divers. Certains avaient été magiquement réduits, mais d'autres avaient encore une taille normale. Elle jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Draco, qui expliqua :

- Le ministère a accepté de me rendre mes biens. Ils ont mis un mois pour me filer les clefs, mais demain soir, je dormirai au manoir. 

Elle eut un demi-sourire, puis se lova dans son étreinte, et il referma machinalement les bras sur elle. Durant de longues minutes, elle appuya la tête contre son torse et ferma les paupières.

Ensuite, il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta dans sa chambre, ou il la déposa sur le lit, rare chose encore intacte dans l'appartement.

- Ne bouge pas, dit-il, je reviens.

Elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, respirant son odeur musquée. Elle se sentit bien, une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Un peu d'apaisement en enfer…

Il revint avec une serviette et entreprit lentement de lui sécher les cheveux, mèche par mèche. S'acquittant avec une patience non dénuée de sensualité de cette tâche. 

Hermione ferma les yeux, se laissant guider par les sensations, mais ne put retenir un sursaut en le sentant bientôt glisser sa main dans son chemisier. Leurs regards se croisèrent, brumeux.

- N'aie pas peur, dit Draco calmement, je veux juste enlever tes vêtements, ils sont trempés.

- Mon père est mort, expliqua-t-elle soudain.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui en parlait. Les mots avaient jaillis de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

- Je sais, répondit-il tranquillement.

Aucun d'eux n'avait réellement conscience du changement dans l'atmosphère. Ou plutôt, aucun d'eux ne voulait réellement l'admettre. 

Mais il était là. 

Malgré eux. 

Bien présent.

Il lui ôta tous ses vêtements, et elle se laissa faire, telle une poupée de chiffon, sans volonté propre. Et c'était encore et toujours le reflet de leur étrange relation.

Mais la haine, la colère, bizarrement, en étaient pour la première fois absentes. Comme si les derniers événements avaient anesthésié leurs sens.

Lorsque Hermione fut entièrement nue, Draco ne put s'empêcher de la contempler. Curieusement, il n'éprouvait aucun désir. L'envie brûlante de posséder et de soumettre ce corps excitant, qui le saisissait d'habitude, avait laissé place à un sentiment plus trouble, que son inconscient refusait encore de nommer.

- Je me sens mal, reprit-elle d'une voix atone.

- Je sais, répéta-t-il simplement.

Il alla chercher l'une de ses chemises dans un carton de vêtements, qu'elle l'enfila. Elle lui tombait à mi-cuisses, et elle s'enveloppa dedans, sans prendre la peine de la boutonner. Draco passa machinalement une main dans la lourde chevelure auburn, et elle frissonna.

- Je vais te laisser dormir, dit-il simplement.

Elle le retint par la main.

- Non, reste. S'il te plait…

Il s'étendit à ses côtés, sans la toucher, sans même la frôler, se contentant de la regarder. Elle le fascinait. Le besoin qu'il avait d'elle le fascinait. Elle lui avait manqué. Son sexe, son corps… Mais elle, aussi.

Il vit ses membres secoués de longs frissons, et ramena les couvertures sur elle.

- Je suis glacée…

Hermione plongea ses prunelles dans les ardoises de Draco.

- S'il te plait, supplia-t-elle, s'il te plait. Je voudrais tellement savoir de nouveau ce qu'est la chaleur… ne plus sentir le froid.

Et le jeune homme comprenait parfaitement qu'elle ne parlait pas de la température. Il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Tous deux avaient oublié depuis trop longtemps ce qu'était l'humanité, la douceur, l'apaisement.

A présent, ils le redécouvraient.

Sa main se posa sur la rondeur d'une épaule, et descendit lentement, modelant chaque courbe de ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. Peu à peu, les frissons cessèrent.

Lentement, le désir s'éveilla en eux, mêlé à une tendresse qui les remua au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. 

Les mots se précipitèrent brusquement sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Il m'appelait toujours sa petite princesse, même maintenant que j'étais une adulte. Il pensait que je ne grandirais jamais.

- Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé, répondit Draco.

Et la cruelle simplicité de cet aveu fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Hermione. Elle se serra contre lui, et passa ses doigts dans les fins cheveux blonds. Elle réalisa à quel point elle aimait le toucher, le sentir, le goûter.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se reconnurent. Un bref moment de paix dans le chaos de leurs destinées. Une simple illusion, un moment à part dans leurs existences. Un moment sans suite dont ils profitaient. 

Simplement. 

Le corps d'Hermione épousa étroitement celui de Draco, comme s'il avait voulu se fondre dans le sien. Le désir était toujours là, mais étrangement, ils n'éprouvèrent pas le besoin de le satisfaire. Ils se contentèrent de se caresser, sereins.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avec cependant, en arrière-goût étrange, la peur, féroce, palpable, de ce sentiment nouveau, qu'aucun d'eux n'était prêt à ressentir… que ni elle, ni lui, ne **voulaient** ressentir.

°°°

**A suivre… R amplement mérité dans le chapitre suivant, ou comment bousiller en beauté un moment magique…******


	14. Le point de rupture

**Le désir et la haine**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire est à moi… NA !

**Paring** : HG/DM.

**Rating **: R + NC 17, et avertissement aux lecteurs : fic très sombre, contenant des scènes très sensibles.

**Résum**: La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Faite prisonnière par des mangemorts, Hermione Granger est violée, torturée et connaît l'horreur de voir son fiancé, Ron Weasley, assassiné sous ses yeux. Elle ne doit son salut qu'à l'intervention de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis toujours, qui se révèle être un agent double à la solde de l'ordre du phoenix. 

Après la fin de Voldemort, Hermione s'enfonce lentement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Incapable de remonter la pente, elle entame une liaison purement sexuelle, et franchement sado-masochiste avec Draco. Une liaison destructrice…

****

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

** Exceptionnellement, je ne vous répondrai pas individuellement comme je le fais d'habitude. Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne poste pas sur mon propre ordi, ce coup-ci. **

**A l'attention de Kokie, Melisandre, Miss Molko, Aranel Morticia Black, Venus Potter, Sasha Krum,Teddyjes, Lune de Cristal, Kikimette Malfoy, Chupa, Miss Malefioy,  Zmija, Charisma 6, Anya et Xeres, CrickSha, Alisa Adams, Calimera, Caro, Glamour girl, Sans nom, Lonnie, Kaorulabelle, Maxence, Angelina Delacour, Kapuis, Same, Gody, Lululle, Celinette, Lou, Thaana, Nephthys 82, Lisandra, Nicole Pavlovna :**

**_Merci infiniment pour vos rewiews et votre soutien. Je vous aime. Ce sont les mots les plus forts que je puisse employer pour vous remercier d'être la pour me suivre._**

**PS pour Miss Molko : Je te réponds tout de suite… non. Ils ne seront pas prêts à éprouver de l'amour, pas dans cette fic en tous les cas.    ******

**°°°**

**14**

**Le point de rupture**

Hermione s'éveilla seule dans le grand lit blanc. Durant quelques secondes, elle referma les yeux, niant la réalité, refusant de la laisser l'envahir.

Draco n'était plus à ses côtés, mais un bruit d'eau lui parvenait de la salle de bains. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas prête, pas prête du tout pour ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

Elle ne voulait pas ressentir ça. 

Et lui non plus.

La porte de la salle d'eau était restée ouverte. Draco sortit de la douche, et se posta devant le lavabo pour se raser. Il aurait pu le faire à la manière magique, mais il aimait le contact du rasoir sur sa peau. Il lui rappelait qu'à tout moment, il était libre de faire couler le sang, de se trancher la gorge et d'en finir une fois pour toutes.

Dans le reflet du miroir, deux regards moroses se croisèrent.

Indifférent, Draco continua à se raser. Les prunelles d'Hermione descendirent le long de la nuque, puis plus bas, et elle ne put réprimer un sursaut d'horreur au vu des cicatrices qui courraient le long de son dos, jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses musclées.

C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait en plein jour. Elle les avait senties, au cours de leurs innombrables corps à corps, mais sans s'y attarder. Elle se foutait de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, à ce moment-là.

Plus maintenant.

Une curiosité morbide l'envahissait, pressait les mots au bord de ses lèvres, la poussant à ignorer l'avertissement que lui lançait le regard rageur de Draco dans le miroir. Il fallait qu'elle pose cette question. Même si cela devait détruire ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux la nuit dernière. Surtout si cela devait détruire ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux. 

Car la nuit dernière était une erreur. Une grave erreur de parcours.

- Que t'est-il arrive ?

La foutue garce ! Il avait fallu qu'elle demande, qu'elle le ramène au présent, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher !

- Laisse tomber, Granger.

Il lui offrait une dernière chance. Une dernière chance de tourner le dos à ses démons. De ne pas réveiller le monstre terrifiant qui sommeillait en lui, et qui menaçait à tout moment d'exploser. 

Elle ne la saisit pas.

- Non, vraiment… Je veux savoir. Dis-moi.

Il se retourna avec une telle vivacité qu'elle sursauta.

- Oh non, tu ne veux pas savoir, crois-moi.

Elle se leva du lit, hébétée, dans une sorte d'était second, et avança vers lui. Le défiant, encore et toujours.

- Si, dis-moi.

Il l'empoigna comme un barbare, le regard fou, et la projeta contre le mur derrière elle. Il y eut un bruit sourd lorsque sa tête entra en contact avec le béton. 

Il la plaqua ensuite avec force contre la tapisserie sordide, son rasoir toujours à la main. Hermione le fixa, yeux exorbités, se demandant soudain jusqu'où ils pourraient aller, maintenant. 

S'ils n'avaient pas atteints leurs propres limites.

La lame se posa contre sa gorge, s'y enfonça légèrement, mais elle ne ressentit aucune peur, aucune douleur. 

Etrange anesthésie des sens, qui permet l'indifférence aux actes les plus horribles… 

- Dis-moi, murmura-t-elle.

Et pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut vraiment envie de la tuer. 

Envie de lacérer ce beau visage, de voir couler ce sang impur, de détruire la perfection de ces traits qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Envie de mort, de sentir le goût du sang sous ses lèvres.

Envie de tuer dans l'œuf tout ce qui aurait pu naître entre eux la nuit dernière. Ce sentiment de dépendance à l'autre, que ni lui ni elle n'osaient nommer. 

De l'amour.

Ce mot tabou, aucun d'eux ne le prononcerait jamais à haute voix, tant il n'avait pas sa place dans leur morbide relation.

- **Qui t'a fait ça ? ! ? ! **hurla-t-elle de toute la puissance de ses poumons.

Draco la frappa violemment, lui fendant la lèvre. Il lui arracha sa chemise et l'envoya rouler sur le lit, puis il se jeta sur elle. Frappant encore et encore, ponctuant chaque mot par des coups violents, désespérés.

- C'est Voldemort qui m'a fait ça, tu entends, salope ! Voldemort ! cria-t-il, crachant enfin sa haine et sa souffrance, comme un serpent cracherait son venin. J'étais la pute de Voldemort ! Il me faisait faire tout ce qui lui plaisait, et moi, je m'exécutais !

Hermione ferma les yeux, encaissant les coups qui pleuvaient sur elle. Bizarrement, ils lui faisaient moins mal que les mots.

- Tais-toi, murmura-t-elle, brisée, tais-toi je t'en supplie…

Draco s'arrêta de frapper, et sourit froidement, sa colère enflant comme un raz-de-marée.

- Oh non, Granger ! Tu voulais savoir ! C'est Voldemort qui m'a fait ces cicatrices, tu comprends ! Quand il voulait que je l'amuse, je le faisais, quand il voulait que je le suce, je le faisais ! Tu veux que je continue, ou tu as eu assez d'explications ? !

Elle ne répondit pas, annihilée. 

Détruite.

La rage envahit de nouveau le jeune homme. Il attrapa sa ceinture, restée sur le sol, là où il l'avait jetée la nuit précédente, et la frappa. Encore, et encore, et encore…

Elle hurla sous la morsure du métal qui déchirait sa chair fragile. 

Il continua, s'acharnant sur elle, déversant son trop-plein de dégoût face à ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire pendant cette guerre maudite. 

Face à lui-même. 

Il était devenu ce qu'il haïssait le plus. Son propre bourreau.

La boucle métallique s'enfonça profondément dans la peau, sur le dos, les fesses, les seins. 

Il voulait la marquer. La marquer physiquement comme lui l'avait été. 

Comme du bétail.

Car elle, tout comme lui, n'avaient été que cela pour un camp comme pour l'autre. Pour Voldemort, comme pour Dumbledore.

Du bétail bon à sacrifier à l'abattoir.

Et quand cette pensée fugace lui traversa l'esprit, Draco Malfoy s'arrêta net. 

Incrédule, stupéfait. 

Sa colère brusquement en cendres. 

Comprenant qu'il se trompait d'ennemi. 

Que la fragile jeune femme étendue sur ce lit souillé de sang n'était pas sa némésis.

Il regarda le corps supplicié, le visage tuméfié, où coulaient des larmes silencieuses, bien plus effrayantes que ne l'auraient été des sanglots violents, et un goût amer de bile envahit sa bouche. Lui n'avait versé qu'une seule goutte d'eau la première fois ou Voldemort l'avait souille… 

L'horreur de son acte le submergea soudain. 

Il avait failli la tuer. La tuer…

Draco n'eut que le temps de se précipiter aux toilettes pour y soulager son estomac révulsé.

Sur la courtepointe sanglante, une jeune femme gisait, yeux grands ouverts, au-delà de la haine, au-delà du désir. Au-delà de tout.

Ils avaient tous deux atteint leur point de rupture…

°°°

**Très difficile à écrire. **

**Petite annonce… Plus que trois chapitres et c'est la fin. **


	15. Exogène

**Le désir et la haine**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire est à moi… NA !

**Paring** : HG/DM.

**Rating **: R NC 17, et avertissement aux lecteurs : fic très sombre, contenant des scènes très sensibles.

**Résum**: La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Faite prisonnière par des mangemorts, Hermione Granger est violée, torturée et connaît l'horreur de voir son fiancé, Ron Weasley, assassiné sous ses yeux. Elle ne doit son salut qu'à l'intervention de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis toujours, qui se révèle être un agent double à la solde de l'ordre du phoenix.

Après la fin de Voldemort, Hermione s'enfonce lentement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Incapable de remonter la pente, elle entame une liaison purement sexuelle, et franchement sado-masochiste avec Draco. Une liaison destructrice…

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Gothika 666, Kokie****, Varda 3, Morgane, Kaorulabelle, Glamour girl, Kikimette Malfoy, Nimu, Gody, Angie 32, Lila la folle, Thaana, Alisa Adams (Bisous, ma sorcière barjo !), Nicole Pavlovna (Big bisous, Nicky !), Nephthys 82** : Voilà la suite, avec toutes mes excuses pour avoir mis autant de temps. Merci pour vos rewiews, elles me touchent énormément, mais ça, depuis le temps, je crois que vous commencez à le savoir… Je vous embrasse.

**Popov** : Je tenais à te remercier pour ta rewiew suite à mon coup de gueule. Ça m'a beaucoup touché.

**Océane** : Toujours l ? ça me fait plaisir ! J'avais vraiment peur que tu ne te mettes à boycotter mes fics (cf rewiew « Sang et Honneur »), je l'avoue…

**Griffy**** 07** : Moi aussi je peux être très fleur bleue, et très cynique aussi. Tout dépend des moments ! Je t'embrasse.

**Virginie 1** : Si tu espères encore un happy end, je suis navrée mais ce ne sera pas le cas. Ils ont trop morflé pour que ça se finisse de façon romantique. Bisous, Virginie, en espérant que tu ne seras pas trop déçue.

**Maxence** : Ma petite Maxe, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ta rewiew m'a touchée ! J'ai réussi à te faire pleurer ? Je n'en suis pas loin non plus en lisant ta rewiew !

**Luwelin** : J'ai en moi « un certain courage, beaucoup de haine », ainsi que tu le dis, et aussi beaucoup de cynisme. Cette fic est une catharsis extraordinaire, pour moi. Bises.

**Lune de Cristal** : Me comparer à JKR ? Non, tu vas me faire rougir ! Je suis à mille coudées au-dessous d'elle ! Si, j'ai pensé à devenir auteur, mais ce n'est pas un métier dont on vit facilement, il vaut mieux avoir un bon job à côté, crois-moi…

**Calimera** : Bonjour ! Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à ta bio et je me suis sentie bizarrement émue. Ma tante est décédée il y a quelques années d'un cancer, alors sache, même si c'est dérisoire, que je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Et fais de gros bisous de ma part à ta maman. Elle est formidable de t'avoir poussée à t'inscrire sur ce site !

**Lululle** : Il va se passer quoi ensuite ? Tu n'as qu'à lire, coquine, et tu le sauras ! Je t'adore ! A quand la suite des « îles » ?

**Ania** : Non, désolée, je ne peux pas la faire durer plus longtemps. J'ai le plan très précis en tête, et il ne reste vraiment que deux chapitres, passé celui-ci. Bisous, Ania.

**Lisandra** : Prends ton temps pour la rewiew constructive… Mais ne tarde pas trop pour la suite de « Fashion victim's love », je suis accro !

**Caro** : Je me suis promis d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic et je tiendrai parole, même si je dois mettre dix ans avant de la finir, lol ! Non, pas de happy end. Ça te rassure ?

**Lonnie** : Ta rewiew m'a beaucoup touchée. C'est exactement le genre de sentiments que je voulais faire passer, et ça me fait plaisir de voir que j'y suis parvenue ! Bises, ma Lonnie.

**Cily** : Navrée, pas d'Hermione enceinte ! Mais tu sais que c'est marrant que tu me dises ça… J'avais envisagé de faire une suite ou Draco retrouve Hermione dix ans plus tard et se rend compte qu'elle a eu un enfant de lui !

**Melisandre** : Dérangeant ? Tu me fais plaisir, l ! C'est exactement le genre de sensation que je veux que les gens ressentent en lisant cette fic. Je veux les interpeller, les remuer ! Si j'y arrive, tant mieux !

**Sely** : Je suis ravie de voir que tu me suis toujours. Dérangeant est un mot qui revient souvent pour décrire cette fic, et c'est tant mieux, car c'est ce que je veux qu'elle soit. Bises, Sely. Bientôt la fin !

**Anya et Xeres** : Draco a pété les plombs et a expulsé toute la rage et la colère qu'il contenait en lui. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ses actions auprès de Voldemort et Hermione l'y a obligé. Donc, dans sa tête, elle a pris la place de Voldemort, car il ne réalisait plus que c'était elle qu'il avait en face, mais ensuite, il s'est rendu compte qu'il s'était trompé d'ennemi…

**Lou **: Merci pour ce que tu as écrit. Si j'arrive à faire passer ce genre d'émotions, alors mon but est atteint.

**Sasha**** Krum** : Salut, Sasha ! Tu as raison, la fin va être très dure à écrire… Bises et à bientôt.

**A tout le monde, je présente encore toutes mes excuses pour avoir mis autant de temps à updater, mais j'étais vraiment bloquée. Je pense qu'inconsciemment, je refuse de finir cette fanfic. J'y ai mis tellement de moi que c'est un peu normal, non ?**

**°°°**

**15**

**Exogène**

Le remords… Un sentiment étrange, vénéneux, semblable à une piqûre d'insecte…

Pas vraiment douloureux, mais extrêmement gênant. On a beau gratter, il ne disparaît pas aussi facilement.

Draco Malfoy se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, et enfila un peignoir en éponge. Il sortit de la salle de bain, un peu groggy.

Une saveur amère dans la gorge : celle de la culpabilité.

Il avait l'impression que les minutes précédentes n'avaient pas existé, qu'un autre avait agi à sa place.

Sur le lit, les yeux grand ouverts, elle le regardait sans le voir. Toujours immobile. Belle et froide comme une poupée de porcelaine.

La voir dans cet état le fascinait. Il l'avait marquée comme un animal, dans sa chair, dans son corps, et pourtant, malgré tout, elle lui demeurait encore et toujours inaccessible.

Son âme, son esprit, ce qui faisait l'essence même de sa personnalité, ne lui avaient jamais appartenu. Lentement, presque timidement, il s'approcha d'elle.

- N'aies pas peur, dit-il avec douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je ne te ferai plus de mal.

_Je ne te ferai plus de mal…_

Sa propre phrase résonna de manière sinistrement prophétique à son oreille. Quelle que soit l'issue de cette journée, il avait perdu tout droit sur elle.

Si tant est qu'il en ait jamais eu un seul…

- Hermione…

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Elle bougea lentement, essayant de se redresser. Elle avait l'air d'une femme qui sort d'un long cauchemar, de quelqu'un qui vient enfin d'entrevoir le bout du tunnel…

Il tendit la main pour l'aider, mais elle se recula violemment.

- D'accord, fit-il avec un geste d'apaisement, je ne te touche pas, c'est promis.

Elle se leva lentement et il lui tendit sa chemise, mais elle la refusa d'un signe de tête. Ses bras étroitement croisés contre elle, la jeune femme tituba.

- Mes affaires… , dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il revint dans la salle de bains ou les vêtements magiquement séchés avaient été déposés et les lui ramena.

Elle évitait soigneusement son regard.

Et lui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, avait mal à en pleurer devant une autre souffrance que la sienne.

- Hermione…

- Tais-toi, murmura-t-elle, si bas qu'il crut d'abord avoir rêvé.

Elle se rhabilla avec des gestes lents, grimaçant de douleur lorsque le tissu touchait ses plaies à vif.

- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Elle était incapable de supporter sa présence, sa culpabilité et ses remords une minute de plus. Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à se retrouver dans le doux nid qu'elle s'était patiemment construit, mois après mois.

Elle s'enfuit comme une voleuse, sans qu'il essaye de la retenir.

Ce fut dans la rue que les larmes commencèrent à couler. Elles inondaient ses paupières, couraient le long de ses joues blêmes, y creusant de profonds sillons.

A Trafalgar square, elle pleurait encore. Elle avait essayé de toutes ses forces, mais elle avait été incapable de s'arrêter.

Le barrage, après ces trop longs mois de souffrance et de solitude, avait lâché. Et il avait fallu cette débâcle pour que cela arrive enfin.

Elle pleurait toujours en prenant l'ascenseur qui menait à son étage.

Et les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas davantage lorsque deux silhouettes émergèrent de l'ombre pour lui parler.

- Mione, enfin, ou étais-tu ? ! On t'a attendue, hier soir !

La question indignée de Ginny se termina par une exclamation choquée lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son amie.

- Hermione, mais… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Avec des mains tremblantes, la jeune fille essayait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il lui fallut trois tentatives pour réussir.

Harry se taisait, se contentant de la regarder avec inquiétude. Ginny ne cessait de la questionner.

- Mione, mais enfin, réponds-nous ! On se fait un sang d'encre pour toi…

- ALLEZ-VOUS EN !!! hurla Hermione de toute la puissance de ses poumons. FOUTEZ LE CAMP DE CHEZ MOI !!!

Elle courut en sanglotant à la salle de bains, où elle s'efforça d'ôter ses vêtements collés à sa peau par le sang séché, sans se soucier de savoir s'ils lui avaient obéi ou pas. Elle ne voulait plus voir personne. Elle était hystérique et souhaitait uniquement se terrer comme un animal blessé afin de panser ses plaies.

- Non, Hermione, fit la voix de Harry sur le seuil. On ne s'en ira pas. Nous avons été aveugles et sourds ces derniers mois, mais c'est terminé, maintenant.

Il contemplait d'un œil sombre les blessures à vif. Ginny poussa un cri étranglé en voyant le spectacle si crû de la souffrance humaine et se tut enfin.

C'était au tour de Harry de parler.

- Qui t'a fait ça, Hermione ?

Elle se redressa d'un bond, cuirassée de douleur et d'orgueil.

- En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ? ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, bon dieu, Harry ? ! cria-t-elle au visage du jeune homme. Que ta parfaite petite Miss je sais tout n'est pas un être humain ? !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répondit-il d'un ton las.

Le regard fiévreux, elle s'approcha de lui à le frôler.

- Tu t'en foutais pas mal, de savoir comment j'allais, ces derniers mois, hein, Harry ? !

- C'est faux, Mione…, dit-il d'une voix lasse. Je me suis toujours soucié de toi.

Elle lui cracha au visage, folle de rage. Il s'essuya machinalement du revers de la main.

- Ta parfaite, ta politiquement correcte meilleure amie se fait sauter depuis des mois par Draco Malfoy, continua-t-elle d'un ton venimeux. Tu le savais, ça ? ! Tu savais qu'il me faisait jouir comme une chienne en chaleur ? Qu'il me faisait souffrir et que j'adorais ça ? Tu savais qu'on couchait ensemble, dis-moi ? !

- Je me doutais que vous aviez une relation, fit Harry avec amertume, et les deux jeunes filles le contemplèrent avec stupéfaction. J'avais juste espéré que ça pourrait vous aider tous les deux.

La rage submergea la jeune fille comme un raz-de-marée. Un voile de sang obscurcit sa vision. Elle se jeta sur lui, frappant, griffant et hurlant comme un animal en colère.

- Salaud ! Ordure !

Les coups pleuvaient, mais Harry n'essaya pas de les esquiver. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de ça. Que c'était sa manière à elle d'extérioriser enfin sa peine et sa colère.

Peut-être un premier pas vers la guérison…

Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Hermione s'arrêta net, hébétée. Elle s'effondra, en larmes, et il la serra étroitement contre lui.

- Mione, Mione, murmura-t-il tout contre son cou, tu ne peux pas te détruire comme ça, Ron ne l'aurait pas voulu. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer ainsi, Draco et toi…

- Je sais, hoqueta-t-elle. Pardon, Harry… pardon !

Les sanglots se faisaient plus violents, accompagnés de tremblements incontrôlables. Harry se tourna vers Ginny.

- Emmène-la à Sainte Mangouste, s'il te plait, dit-il. Il faut la soigner.

Hermione, vidée, suivit docilement la jeune rousse. Sur le seuil, cette dernière se retourna vers l'homme qu'elle aimait et lui demanda :

- Et toi, Harry ?

- Je file chez Draco, répondit-il, le regard sombre.

°°°

**A suivre… **


	16. Prise de conscience

**Le désir et la haine**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire est à moi… NA !

**Paring** : HG/DM.

**Rating **: R NC 17, et avertissement aux lecteurs : fic très sombre, contenant des scènes très sensibles.

**Résum **: La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Faite prisonnière par des mangemorts, Hermione Granger est violée, torturée et connaît l'horreur de voir son fiancé, Ron Weasley, assassiné sous ses yeux. Elle ne doit son salut qu'à l'intervention de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis toujours, qui se révèle être un agent double à la solde de l'ordre du phoenix.

Après la fin de Voldemort, Hermione s'enfonce lentement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Incapable de remonter la pente, elle entame une liaison purement sexuelle, et franchement sado-masochiste avec Draco. Une liaison destructrice…

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Nataku 7, Sigridia, Dobbie, Ayuluna, Lulu-Cyfair (_Kikoo, ma Lulu !_), Same, Manehou, Gothika 666, Lune de Cristal, Alisa Adams (_Kikoo, ma sorcière barjo !_), Luwelin, Kapuis, Lululle, Virginie 1, Allis 13, Johanna Malefoy, Ania, Caro, Lisandra, Nicole Pavlovna, Sasha Krum, Nephthys 82, Popov, Syl2Sy** : Merci à tous pour vos compliments. J'arrive à vous faire ressentir les émotions de mes persos (oui, JKR, j'ai bien dit Mes persos, na !) et c'est ce qui m'importe le plus. Beaucoup d'entre vous se demandent ce que Harry va faire à Draco. La réponse est dans ce chapitre. Pour la réponse à vos questions concernant le dernier chapitre, non, ce n'est pas une happy end. Mais je ne dis rien de plus…

**Cococloud** : Tu trouves que l'univers de JKR est moins noir que le mien ? Pourtant, je peux t'assurer que la fin du tome 4 et celle du tome 5 m'ont bouleversée ! Mais au fait, c'est toi qui a écrit MIDSEL, non ? J'ai ador !

**Griffy 07** : J'espère seulement que ces deux derniers chapitres ne te décevront pas…

**Océane** : Je vais essayer de reprendre LMDN&LEDL dès le mois de juillet. Je suis en train de finir le plan général. Contente de voir que S&H te plait toujours !

**Lonnie** : Il m'en faut, du courage, pour la terminer, cette fic. Tu as raison, j'espère que j'en serai fière. Il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'indescriptible, récemment. J'ai relu les chapitres 9 et 14, ceux que j'ai eus le plus de mal à écrire, et en voyant à quel point j'y ai mis de moi-même, j'ai pleuré pendant une bonne demi-heure. Mais ça m'a fait un bien fou !

**Maxence** : Encore ! Décidément, ma puce, je n'arrête pas de te tirer des larmes. Tes parents vont me détester, lol ! Bises.

**DW** : Tu as deviné juste. C'est bien une fin « en queue de poisson », que j'ai en tête. Bravo !

**Calimera** : La suite, c'est au tour de Draco. Un petit séjour pour tous les deux à Sainte-Mangouste, et une prise de conscience. Bisous, que ton clavier, mais surtout ta maman, se portent mieux. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez de t'avoir poussée à t'inscrire sur ce site !

**Tiayel** : Encore ! Mais… je n'arrête pas de te faire pleurer ! Je vais encore passer pour une sadique… Je t'aime, ma Tia !

**Melisandre** : C'est vrai que j'y vais par petites touches. Ça va me faire quelque chose, de la terminer, cette fic. Bises et merci pour ta fine analyse.

**Magnolia** : Je sais ce que j'ai oublié de faire ! Te poster mon profil pour ton fanzine ! Merdeeee ! Vous avez pu vous débrouiller ou je te fais un truc vite fait ? Bon, sinon, ta rewiew m'a fait peur. Tu as vécu ça ? J'espère que tu ne le vis plus ! Sinon, il faut t'en libérer, et vite ! L'une de mes amies à vécu cinq ans avec un type qui la battait, et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle ! Je l'ai vue bien souvent dans un sale état. Il a même failli un jour s'en prendre à moi parce que je voulais qu'elle le quitte. Enfin, si tu as besoin de « parler », je suis l ! Bises, ma petite fleur.

**°°°**

**16**

**Prise de conscience**

Harry transplana jusqu'au domicile de Malfoy, essayant désespérément de juguler sa fureur. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il aborde le serpentard avec calme.

Ce dernier souffrait lui aussi dans sa chair, dans son âme. Tout comme Hermione.

Mais cette pensée ne parvenait pas à calmer la colère du survivant. Draco s'était acharné sur son amie comme sur un animal.

C'était inexcusable.

Impardonnable.

Et pourtant… Pourtant, Malfoy avait lui aussi besoin de son aide.

Le jeune homme pointa sa baguette sur la porte d'entrée de l'appartement du blond, afin de la déverrouiller, mais constata rapidement qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clef.

Il entra avec précaution, inspectant minutieusement les différentes pièces. Partout, des cartons. Mais aucune trace du blond. A croire que ce dernier s'était volatilisé dans les airs.

Dans la cuisine, il trouva une tasse de café encore fumante, intacte. L'inquiétude commença à gagner le jeune homme brun.

Il gagna le salon, remarquant que la porte-fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse était ouverte. A pas lents, il s'avança.

Draco était là.

Assis sur la rambarde, les pieds dans le vide.

Prêt à faire le saut de l'ange.

Harry ne le voyait que de profil, mais le visage du blond reflétait tout le désespoir d'un être au bord de la ruine. La corde était en train de casser. Draco Malfoy était à bout.

- Drake…

Le murmure timide de Harry ne troubla pas le serpentard. Il continua à regarder fixement l'horizon.

- Dray, ce n'est pas une solution, reprit lentement le brun, cherchant soigneusement ses mots.

Il savait qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour faire basculer le serpentard dans le vide.

- C'est la seule que j'ai trouvé.

Le ton était froid, sans passion, mais pour qui savait lire entre les lignes, contenait un véritable appel à l'aide. L'expression d'une souffrance innommable.

_Une souffrance que personne ne devrait jamais endurer_, songea le survivant.

Un instant, le silence les enveloppa de son aile délicate.

- Je ne suis plus rien, Harry, chuchota soudain Draco. Je n'existe plus. Ils m'ont tué pendant cette saloperie de guerre… Tu m'entends ? Ils m'ont tu !!!

Il avait hurlé les derniers mots. Lentement, Harry s'approcha, prenant garde à ne pas l'effrayer.

- C'est faux, Draco. Tu peux encore te reconstruire. Il y a des gens qui t'aiment, autour de toi.

- Qui ça ? demanda le serpentard, dans une ultime tentative d'ironie. Granger ?

- Hermione tient à toi.

- J'en serai très étonné, après ce que je lui ai fait.

Draco soupira, tout en massant sa nuque douloureuse. Harry fit encore un pas, et posa doucement mais fermement sa main sur le bras du jeune homme. Il retint un soupir de soulagement en constatant que celui-ci n'avait pas basculé dans le vide.

- Regarde-moi ça, fit Malfoy d'un ton dégoûté. Même pas capable d'en finir dignement !

- Viens, fit Harry, je t'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste.

Le blond sursauta violemment. L'hôpital était pour lui synonyme de souffrance, de folie, de peur. Des sentiments que les Malfoy se devaient de ne jamais éprouver. Quel que soit le prix à payer…

- Ah, ça non ! se révolta-t-il. Hors de question !

- Il faut te soigner, reprit Harry d'un ton pressant. Tu dois te désintoxiquer de cette saleté qui te bouffe les veines !

Il l'entraîna fermement à sa suite, et Draco mit les pied sur la terrasse, puis se dégagea brusquement.

- Il n'en est pas question, dit-il froidement. Tu ne m'emmèneras pas la-bas ! Plutôt crever, tu m'entends, Potter ? ! Plutôt crever !

L'ancien Draco Malfoy, arrogant et têtu, refaisait surface, et la colère de Harry était de retour avec lui.

- Alors, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, fit-il d'un ton tout aussi froid.

La dernière chose que vit le serpentard avant de sombrer dans le néant fut le poing du survivant entrant violemment en contact avec sa mâchoire…

**§**

Assise en face du lit d'hôpital, Ginny regardait somnoler sa meilleure amie. Les infirmières de Sainte-Mangouste lui avaient administré du _kiriseth_, une potion calmante, afin de la faire dormir.

La jeune rousse regrettait de n'avoir pas su remarquer à quel point son amie allait mal. Elle aurait voulu l'aider davantage.

- Je suis désolée, Mione, murmura-t-elle en lui pressant étroitement la main.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir vécu dans une bulle, ces derniers mois. De n'avoir pas su deviner la détresse de celle qui avait aimé son frère plus que tout…

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à son fiancé, et elle lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

- Je l'ai fait admettre ici, lui aussi, expliqua brièvement Harry. Je l'ai trouvé sur le point de se foutre en l'air.

La jeune fille frémit rétrospectivement. Que se serait-il passé si Harry et elle n'avaient pas pris conscience à quel point les choses allaient mal pour leurs deux amis ?

Harry la regardait sombrement, et elle sut qu'il pensait la même chose.

Hermione remua dans son sommeil, balbutiant des mots sans suite, et les deux jeunes gens se préparèrent pour une longue nuit de veille.

**§**

Le lendemain matin, les murs blancs et nus de la chambre furent la première chose qui frappa le regard d'Hermione. Elle se sentait les idées plus claires. Plus nettes qu'elles ne l'avaient été depuis bien longtemps.

Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, et se fixèrent sur Ginny et Harry, endormis dans un fauteuil, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre.

Leurs traits tirés lui indiquèrent qu'ils avaient passé toute la nuit auprès d'elle. Ce qu'elle ignorait, par contre, c'est qu'ils avaient partagé tout leur temps entre Draco et elle-même.

- Harry, appela-t-elle doucement.

Les yeux verts, embrumés, se posèrent sur elle.

- Tout va bien, Mione ?

Elle lui fit un sourire, son premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps.

- Je suis calmée, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Draco était ici hier soir, expliqua-t-il lentement. Ce matin, à la première heure, il a fichu le camp et est reparti au manoir Malfoy. Je suis arrivé trop tard pour l'en empêcher. J'ai trouvé sa chambre vide, et le personnel m'a dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le retenir de force. Les drogues moldues ne sont officiellement pas reconnues comme illicites au sein de la communauté magique. Donc, il est sorti libre…

La voix du survivant s'était teintée d'amertume. Le visage d'Hermione se figea.

Ginny remua dans son sommeil, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et replongea le nez dans la chemise du jeune homme.

- Il faut que je lui parle, Harry.

- Je le sais, Mione, mais il faut aussi et surtout que tu te soignes.

Elle le fixa intensément, guettant l'approbation sur son visage fatigué.

- Pas avant de lui avoir parlé. Pas avant que nous ne nous soyons expliqués, tous les deux.

- Que veux-tu faire ? questionna-t-il.

- Je suis navrée, Harry, dit-elle en lui saisissant la main, mais ça, c'est entre lui et moi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne pourrai pas entreprendre de traitement médical et psychiatrique tant que je n'aurais pas crevé l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes. J'en ai marre de traîner cette haine et ce dégoût de moi-même…

Elle détourna brièvement les yeux avant de poursuivre :

- Je dois en finir avec ce maudit cercle vicieux ! Il faut que je me libère. Il faut que je **_nous_** libère, lui et moi…

°°°

**A suivre… ****Chapitre final : le face-à-face.**


	17. Le commencement de la fin

**Le désir et la haine**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR, mais l'histoire est à moi… NA !

**Pairing** : HG/DM.

**Rating **: R NC 17, et avertissement aux lecteurs : fic très sombre, contenant des scènes très sensibles.

**Résum **: La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Faite prisonnière par des mangemorts, Hermione Granger est violée, torturée et connaît l'horreur de voir son fiancé, Ron Weasley, assassiné sous ses yeux. Elle ne doit son salut qu'à l'intervention de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis toujours, qui se révèle être un agent double à la solde de l'ordre du phoenix.

Après la fin de Voldemort, Hermione s'enfonce lentement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Incapable de remonter la pente, elle entame une liaison purement sexuelle, et franchement sado-masochiste avec Draco. Une liaison destructrice…

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Laure 1, Nicole Pavlovna, Nataku 19, Kaorulabelle, Gody, Magnolia (Bisous à Max !), Ayu no yume, Kapuis, Debbyhermione, Griffy, Johanna Malfoy, Luwelin, Sigridia :** Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos rewiews (Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression de n'avoir que des lectrices, lol ? ). Voila le chapitre final. Beaucoup d'entre vous vont me maudire, certes, mais je ne l'envisageais pas autrement. Vous êtes pas mal à me soupçonner de me rendre coupable d'une fin dite "en queue de poisson". On va voir si vous avez raison...

**Lune de Cristal** : Salut, toi ! Le kiriseth est ici une potion calmante, et je l'ai tiré de mes lectures des romans de Marion Zimmer Bradley, que je te recommande chaudement ! Si j'avais ne serait-ce que le quart de son talent...

**Lulu-Cyfair** : Ne te mets pas dans cet état ! Tu me tortureras après avoir lu la fin, lol...

**Tiayel** : Arrête de pleurer, tu vas innonder ta maison, lol ! Je ne sais pas comment tu percevras ce dernier chapitre, mais je n'envisageais pas d'autre fin... bises, ma Tia !

**Anya et Xeres** : La, tu vas me vexer ! Comparer ma fic au loft, c'est pas me faire un compliment, lol !

**Melisandre** : Ce que tu appelles tes 'banalités d'usage', me touchent toujours autant. Et oui, le fait que tu me dises que certains passages te mettent mal à l'aise me fait énormément plaisir. Bises, ma petite fée.

**Calimera **: OH, oh ! Petite perverse, on lit mes fics rating Q ? J'en ai plein en stock sur ff.net, si ça t'intéresse ! J'espère que ta maman va mieux ?

**Glamour girl** : Voila, le chapitre est arrivé avant le 29 ! J'espère que tu es contente ? Bises.

**Charisma 6** : Tu me fais rougir, la ! 0 ! J'espère que la fin ne te décevra pas, et continue à nous faire des histoires aussi super que "Juste un souvenir". Je ne sais même pas si j'ai rewiewée... Mais dans le cas ou ce serait non, il faut d'urgence que je répare cette grave lacune.

**Lululle** : Kikoo, toi ! Alors comme ça, on a pas apprécié de voir Emma/Hermione faire des mamours à Daniel/Harry et Rupert/Ron, ? MDR !!!

**Alisa Adams** : Kikoo, ma sorcière barjo ! T'as tout faux pour la fin, je te rassure !

**Lisandra** : Bingo ! Fan de Marion Zimmer Bradley, toi aussi ?

**Sasha Krum** : Ma Sasha que j'aime ! T'as deviné pour la happy end... Bises !

**°°°**

**17**

**Le commencement de la fin**

C'était bon de se retrouver chez soi. Draco avait arpenté le manoir familial, revivant avec délice chaque souvenir heureux que lui inspirait chaque pièce.

Il avait dormi dans sa chambre d'enfant, puis d'adolescent.

Et la, maintenant, il réfléchissait. A son passé, à son futur.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il était suffisamment lucide pour se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.

Autant se tuer, ce serait plus rapide et moins douloureux.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un elfe de maison vint timidement lui annoncer qu'il avait de la visite.

- Qui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton péremptoire.

- Moi, répondit une voix bien connue.

Et Draco Malfoy se retrouva face à Hermione Granger.

Il eut un rictus, mi-amer, mi-résigné. Imaginer qu'une sang-de-bourbe puisse un jour mettre les pieds dans le domaine d'un sang pur était il y a peu de temps encore totalement inconcevable.

Mais les temps changent. Les hommes et les femmes aussi.

- Va-t-en, dit-il machinalement à l'elfe.

Celui-ci se retira discrètement, les laissant seuls. Etrangement sensible à la lourde atmosphère qui imprégnait la pièce…

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent.

Dans un silence absolu.

_Le genre de silence qui met mal à l'aise_, songea soudain Draco, _celui dont les filles ont le secret lorsqu'elles s'apprêtent à dire…_

- C'est terminé, murmura distinctement Hermione.

Il avait deviné juste. Un sourire goguenard joua sur ses lèvres pleines.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- C'est fini, Draco, répéta-t-elle d'un ton monocorde.

- De quoi parles-tu ? De nous deux ?

Il avait voulu la jouer indifférent, mais sa voix résonna de manière étrangement suppliante à sa propre oreille.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de « nous deux », Draco, fit-elle tranquillement. Et maintenant, le peu qui existait entre toi et moi est définitivement mort.

Elle fit une brève pause avant d'ajouter :

- Nous l'avons tué.

La gorge douloureuse de sentiments inexprimés, Draco déglutit avec difficulté.

- Tu ne peux pas penser ça… Il y a quelque chose, et tu le sais.

Au moment où elle s'en allait, lui découvrait avec stupeur à quel point il était dépendant de leur relation. Il avait toujours cru avoir le contrôle. Etre le dominant dans leur liaison. Quelle erreur !

Elle était diablement plus forte que lui. Elle l'avait toujours été.

Elle avait su se reprendre. Lui en était incapable.

Alors qu'elle remontait la pente, lui ne faisait que s'enfoncer.

Encore, et toujours.

- Tu m'aimes, Hermione, murmura-t-il soudain, dans un vain espoir de prolonger l'illusion.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Je l'ai cru brièvement, mais c'est faux. Depuis le tout début, nous nous sommes acharnés à détruire tout sentiment amoureux entre nous, Draco. Et le pire, c'est que c'est probablement mieux ainsi…

- Moi, je t'aime…

Elle vit le désespoir inscrit sur son visage suppliant. Elle leva la main et lui caressa doucement la joue, gravant dans sa mémoire les traits parfaits du jeune homme.

- Je tiens à toi, Draco, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. J'ai vraiment envie que tu t'en sortes. Mais notre histoire est terminée, et nous savions tous les deux qu'elle ne pourrait pas durer.

Elle se détourna pour partir, et il crut devenir fou. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant ! Pas au moment ou il avait le plus besoin d'elle !

Il l'attrapa violemment par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle ne réagit pas. Il l'embrassa brutalement, meurtrissant sa bouche de ses lèvres avides.

Il caressa sa poitrine, son corps jadis offert.

Elle demeura rigide, lointaine, les yeux grands ouverts. Un demi-sourire de Joconde aux lèvres.

Il se fit plus brutal, certain qu'elle réagirait.

C'était le seul moyen de communication qu'il connaissait. Le seul lien entre eux.

Mais le corps qu'il étreignait restait de glace, insensible aux attouchements qui le faisaient autrefois vibrer.

Sans qu'il puisse les retenir, les larmes se mirent à couler.

- Réagis, bon sang ! sanglota-t-il. Réagis !

Elle le regarda sans le voir.

Sereine.

Indifférente.

Déjà loin de lui.

- Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, Draco, murmura-t-elle doucement. Me violer, me frapper… Il me suffira de prendre une douche. Une simple douche, et je serai aussi pure et aussi propre qu'avant.

Alors il s'effondra contre elle, sanglotant comme un enfant apeuré, se vidant de toute la souffrance qui l'accablait.

Elle le serra contre elle, lui caressa les cheveux pendant de longues minutes, puis se dégagea et se releva.

A pas lents, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Sur le seuil, elle se retourna et lui adressa un dernier regard.

- Adieu, Draco.

Il entendit le bruit de ses pas décroître lentement dans le couloir. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes.

Il devait se reprendre.

Il le fallait.

Elle allait revenir.

Oui, elle reviendrait. Elles revenaient toutes.

Après tout, il était le « dieu du sexe » de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se releva, lentement, très lentement, et commença à compter mentalement.

_1,2,3,4,5… Elle va revenir sur ses pas…_

Il fixa la porte jusqu'à s'en brûler les orbites.

_13, 14, 15…_

Dans le jardin, Hermione prit une profonde bouffée d'air frais et sourit devant le ciel d'un bleu limpide. Une magnifique journée s'annonçait, comme un écho à sa nouvelle existence.

Elle allait s'en sortir. Elle ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ça… Elle voulait réussir, même si elle se demandait si elle serait un jour capable d'avoir de nouveau des relations **_normales_** avec un homme.

Dans le manoir, Draco continuait son décompte illusoire.

_18, 19, 20… Elle va revenir, je le sais ! Il le faut !_

_**§**_

… Elle ne revint pas.

**°°°**

**FIN******

**J'en vois d'ici qui vont me maudire pour cette fin. Mais pour moi, depuis le début ou j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre final.**

**Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout de ce texte, ou j'ai mis tellement de moi-même. Je n'écrirai rien de plus, parce que les mots, à la fois guérisseurs de l'âme et si cruelles armes, me semblent bien dérisoire pour vous dire toute ma gratitude et mon affection. **

_**Ivrian, le 17 Juin 2004**_


End file.
